A Pirate's Struggle
by Jack-Sparrow-Lover
Summary: CH. 19 UP! The sequel to "Pirate Meetings". Kaitlin Turner is grown up and Jack and his father return. Soon after, they must depart to survive. What will Kaitlin do to stay with the one she loves?
1. Behavior

A Pirate's Struggle  
  
Disclaimer: Well, you have to read my first story, "Pirate Meetings" before you read this. That disclaimer is the same as this one. I only own the characters I made up and the storyline. Everything else belongs to others such as the Walt Disney Company.except for the songs in here. (  
  
*JUST A NOTE.THIS STORY TAKES PLACE 5 YEARS AFTER THE PREQUEL. MAKE SURE THAT YOU READ IT BEFORE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THIS ONE. OTHERWISE, YOU'LL BE DAMN CONFUSED, AND WE DON'T WANT THAT. (*  
  
Chapter 1: Behavior  
  
Kaitlin Turner sat on the dock in a white nightgown, looking out over Port Royal's bay at the sunrise. A tear ran down her face as she kept her eyes on the horizon line. All she could think about was Jack. Though it had been almost five years, she was still in love. Quietly she began to sing:  
  
"It's been a long, long time since I looked  
Into the mirror.  
I guess that I was blind  
Now that my reflections getting clearer.  
Now that you're gone things will never be  
The same again."  
  
Kaitlin stood up and walked over to a wooden pole. She rested her hands on it and leaned forward, looking down at the water.  
  
"There's not a minute that goes by every  
Hour of the day.  
You're such a part of me  
But I just pulled away.  
Well, I'm not the same girl  
You used to know.  
I wish I said the words I never showed.  
  
I know you had to go away.  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need.  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me.  
Here with me."  
  
As she looked into the clear Caribbean water, she saw her reflection and even thought that she saw Jack standing beside her. When she actually looked to her left, he sadly wasn't there.  
  
"You know that silence is loud when all  
You hear is your heart.  
And I wanted so badly just to be a part of  
Something strong and true.  
But I was scared and left it all behind."  
  
More tears continued to run down her face as she sat back down and stared back at the sunrise, hoping to see the Black Pearl come into view. The bay was empty, except for the ships that surrounded her that belonged to the fleet.  
  
"I know you had to go away.  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need.  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me.  
Here with me.  
  
And I'm asking  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me  
Please?"  
  
Kaitlin wiped her tears away from her face and looked down at her hands. She mimicked the way Jack had first touched her hands before he kissed her and smiled, but then realized that it had been almost five years. She couldn't believe that it had been so long.  
  
I will never forget that look upon  
You face.  
How you turned away and left  
Without a trace.  
But I understand that you did what you  
Had to do.  
And I thank you."  
  
"I know you had to go away.  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need.  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me.  
Here with me."  
~Michelle Branch  
  
Kaitlin's smile faded and she continued to stare at the bay. "Beautiful, isn't it," a voice said as a man sat down beside her. "Oh.hello Commodore."  
  
"Miss Turner, what do you always come out here for? Everyday for the past five years, I've seen you out here."  
  
"Actually, it's been four years, three hundred and sixty-three days.including today, Sir."  
  
"How did you keep track of that?"  
  
"Well, when it's been five years exactly, that marks the anniversary that Jack Sparrow and his father left here."  
  
"His father?"  
  
"Yes.Jack Sparrow is the son of Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"You know that for a fact, Miss?"  
  
"Yes.as a matter of fact I do. The Captain is quite the charmer and his son.well.I love-" She stopped speaking and stood up. Kate gave Norrington a glare and dove into the bay. "MISS TURNER!" The entire navy heard Norrington yell and ran onto the dock. "Hold my stuff," he said as he handed Gillette his coat and sword. He then dove into the water after Kaitlin. He hit the cold water hard and opened his eyes. Kaitlin was nowhere under the water. He surfaced and looked around. "KAITLIN, WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
"Ahem," he heard a woman say as he looked back at the dock. Kaitlin was standing up there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "How did you-?"  
  
"Commodore, I spent quite a while with pirates.I think I know how to swim," Kaitlin replied as she stormed away from the docks and back to her home. When she got there, her father was waiting on the front steps. "Hello.where have you been?"  
  
"Down by the docks.like I always am. Why?"  
  
"You're late for breakfast again. Your mother will not be pleased."  
  
"I don't care! I hate being here.even though this is where I belong!"  
  
"Watch your tone, Kaitlin!" She looked at her father and stormed into the house, slamming the doors behind her. Elizabeth watched her daughter run up the stairs and up to her room. She then looked at the front doors and went outside to find her husband sitting on the steps. "Will, what happened? Where was she?"  
  
"Down by the docks.where else?"  
  
"Have you talked to her about her behavior?" Elizabeth said as she sat down beside Will and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"No.but I know why she goes there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Our daughter fell in love with Jack's son. She fell for a pirate of all things, when there are plenty of suitable men here. She's twenty-one years old.she should be thinking about her future."  
  
"So.she fell in love with a pirate and he had to leave?"  
  
"That's right, my love."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with falling for a pirate.after all.I fell for you."  
  
"Please.don't go there. We need to figure out what we should do for her."  
  
"Why don't we try to fix her up with a man in this town? There has to be a man somewhere who would love a nice woman like she has become."  
  
"Brilliant.that's perfect. I'll go to Norrington and see if there are any suitable soldiers for her this afternoon. At dinner, she can meet him and love can take its course." 


	2. Another Man

Disclaimer: Well, you have to read my first story, "Pirate Meetings" before you read this. That disclaimer is the same as this one. I only own the characters I made up and the storyline. Everything else belongs to others such as the Walt Disney Company.except for the songs in here. (  
  
Chapter 2: Another Man  
  
Kaitlin got dressed into a long gold dress and tied her hair up, trying to at least look presentable in town until she went to work. She then ran down the steps, past her parents, and into the town. When she arrived, no one was on the street. It was as deserted as it was the night she freed Jack and the Captain. Jack.Jack, why haven't you returned? she thought as she walked onto the dock at looked at the water. She took a deep breath and then walked toward her house.  
  
Soon, the streets became bustling with activity. Navy officers patrolled the streets and every man had his eyes on her. "Don't they get it.I hate them!" she said to herself as she continued to walk, hoping that she would find something she was looking for.  
  
Later that evening, Kaitlin came home from the blacksmith shop with dirt and sweat all over her men's clothing. She carried her dress at her side and felt much more comfortable without it. Kelly was pacing on the front steps until her eyes caught Kate walking toward her. "MISS, where on earth have you been?"  
  
"Working-"  
  
"Hurry, you must come," she said as she grabbed Kaitlin and pulled her up the stairs and into her bedroom.  
  
"Kelly, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Miss Kaitlin, dinner will be starting within the next hour!"  
  
"Yes.what's your point?"  
  
"Your parents have brought someone to the house to cheer you up. He's quite handsome and a real fine man." Kaitlin's eyes widened as she darted to her bathroom and cleaned up. When she got out, Kelly had picked out a formal ivory and pink colored dress with a beautiful gold trim. She helped Kate get her corset on and put the dress over it. "This isn't comfortable, is it Miss?"  
  
"No.but I don't seem to have a choice now do I?"  
  
She then tied her hair up and ran down the stairs with a smile. It disappeared when she saw the man standing in the foyer. He was a tall man with blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. "Kaitlin, I would like you to meet Mr. David Norrington. He's the cousin of Commodore Norrington and he has been waiting to meet you," Will said as he took his daughter's hand and placed it in David's.  
  
"It's a pleasure, Miss Turner," he said as he kissed Kate's hand, not noticing the disgusted look on her face.  
  
"You too.Mr. Norrington," she replied as they all entered the dining room. He sat down across from her and watched her as she ate her dinner. "So, you are Norrington's cousin, is that right?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Turner.and one day my uncle says that I'll be in his place," he said with a look of pride. Kaitlin started to fiddle with her ruby ring and glance occasionally at Dave. He was only into himself.she could see it in his eyes. "May I please be excused," she said as she stood up and nodded to her father. Kaitlin walked briskly out of the room and sat on the front steps. She looked up at the black sky that seemed more dark and depressing than normal. "Nice night," she heard a man say.  
  
"Mr. Norrington-"  
  
"Dave.if you please."  
  
"Sorry.Dave, I just don't want to be bothered right now."  
  
"Your father said that you fell in love with a pirate.and that he left you." Kaitlin looked up at Dave and stood up, staring him straight in the eyes. There was anger and distrust in her eyes and it began to scare David. "Miss Turner-"  
  
"Don't you ever.EVER say that he left me!"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"NO! I helped him escape a hanging.along with his father and the crew. You can't tell me that he left me.do you understand?"  
  
"You know that you're not very lady-like.I like your attitude though." Kaitlin was about to say something, but she knew that if she did, there would only be more trouble in her future. "Listen, I have to go now.so I'll see you soon, Miss Turner," David said as he touched her chin and walked down the steps toward his home. Kate glared at him as she watched him disappear into the night.  
  
"Kaitlin," she heard someone say as she turned around to face both of her parents.  
  
"Yes.can I help you?"  
  
"No attitude right now please," Elizabeth said as she took a step toward her daughter, "Why did you push him away?"  
  
"Mother, did you listen to anything he said? All he did was talk about himself and how great he's going to become."  
  
"And the pirate you love didn't do that once?"  
  
"Actually, he spoke more about me than anything else."  
  
"Silence!" Will yelled at the both of them, "I've had enough! Elizabeth, you leave your daughter alone. Kaitlin, you are never going to see that pirate again.so don't even think it! Forget about him and move on, DAMN IT! You will find a man here at Port Royal and marry him."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do. I'm an adult-"  
  
"You may be an adult, but you live in my house.my house, my rules.got it?" Kaitlin glared at her father and ran up to her room, slamming the door behind her. 


	3. Special Arrivals

Disclaimer: Well, you have to read my first story, "Pirate Meetings" before you read this. That disclaimer is the same as this one. I only own the characters I made up and the storyline. Everything else belongs to others such as the Walt Disney Company.except for the songs in here. (  
  
Chapter 3: Special Arrivals  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow was looking at the horizon line as the sun rose. He had aged quite a bit over the past five years. His dark hair had turned gray, but it was still dark and ratty. His clothes were still the same, and he was still the best pirate around. "Father," he heard his son say as he walked up beside him, "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Letting me return here.to see her. Do you think she still loves me?"  
  
"Son, she cared about you when you left.I know she still loves you, savvy."  
  
"She won't recognize me."  
  
"Yes she will.you just have to speak to her and look into her eyes deeply. Then she'll know for sure." Young Jack took a deep breath and watched as Port Royal came into view.hoping that Kaitlin would remember him.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaitlin was stressed, so she darted to the blacksmith shop. Will was already there and was improving one of his swords. He looked at his daughter and continued working, pretending not to notice her. "Father." Will didn't answer her, so she walked closer to him. "Father.please listen to me." He threw down his sword and looked at Kaitlin. "Speak then.so I can get back to work."  
  
"Father, I just.wanted to say that.that.I'm sorry for how I acted last night." Will took a step closer to her and gave her a stern look. "You embarrassed me."  
  
"I said that I was sorry.don't you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I do.but you have to learn that you need to move on.and leave Jack behind you. He's not going to return." A tear ran down Kaitlin's face as she wrapped her arms around her father and rested her head on his shoulder. "He said he would return when it was safe."  
  
"Kate.it will never be safe here for a pirate to live."  
  
"But you're a pirate and you live here without problems.so.why is that?"  
  
"I was granted clemency.pirates like Jack and his father are in grave danger here."  
  
"I just miss him so much.I love him." Will let go of his daughter and looked her directly in the eyes. "You'll do fine in life.I promise."  
  
At that moment, the Black Pearl was being tied up at the docks. The navy officers were nowhere in sight, so the Captain and his son darted up to Kaitlin's home and knocked on the door. Elizabeth opened it and her mouth dropped open. "Jack.you're not supposed to be here. If Commodore Norrington finds out." She couldn't speak when she realized that she was talking to the wrong Jack. She had been speaking to his son. When she looked to his left, Elizabeth saw Captain Jack Sparrow, who had only gotten older, but looked the same. "Both of you, inside quickly!" she yelled as she motioned them into the house and shut and locked the door behind them.  
  
Will and Kaitlin strolled up the path at nightfall and opened the front door. The house was dead silent and dark. "Dad.what's going on?"  
  
"Shh.it's never this dark here. Something's wrong." All of a sudden, Elizabeth came running out of a room and grabbed Will. Kaitlin was left alone in the dark. She glanced around and felt a chill run up her spine as someone dragged her up the stairs. When she was tossed into her bedroom, the lights came on and she saw Kelly standing there, holding the red dress that she had worn the day that the Captain had kidnapped her. "Kelly, what is this?"  
  
"You must put this on and go down for dinner."  
  
"Do not tell me that my parents set me up with another man.I don't want it." Kelly walked toward Kaitlin and rested her hand on her shoulder. "You must go down and see this man by the order of your parents.I'm sorry." Kaitlin respectfully nodded and put on her dress, makeup, and let her hair hang freely, the natural waves and curls flowing in the breeze that was entering through the window. "You look beautiful, Miss."  
  
"Thank you.I guess I better get down there, right?"  
  
"Off you go," she said as Kaitlin left the room, "And good luck." Kate made her way down the stairs and walked toward the light coming from the dining room. When she entered, her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened at what she saw. 


	4. Love Returns

Disclaimer: Well, you have to read my first story, "Pirate Meetings" before you read this. That disclaimer is the same as this one. I only own the characters I made up and the storyline. Everything else belongs to others such as the Walt Disney Company.except for the songs in here. (  
  
Chapter 4: Love Returns  
  
Will and Elizabeth were sitting at each end of the long table. There were two more people sitting there, one on each side. Captain Jack and his son both looked at Kaitlin and smiled, admiring the lovely woman she had become. Jack's son stood up and ran over to her. He touched her cheek, but she back-handed him in the face. "Ouch.I think you almost broke my jaw!"  
  
"Captain Sparrow, who do you think you are? You have no right to touch me!"  
  
"But I'm not-OW" Kaitlin smacked him again and he touched his red cheek.  
  
"Don't you dare give me that attitude, Mr. Sparrow!"  
  
"I'm Captain Sparrow, Miss Turner. That's Jack.my son." Kate's eyes turned to the man who had spoken those words. He looked like an older, but charming Captain Sparrow and Kaitlin realized that she really had hit someone else. She looked deeply into the dark eyes of the man that stood in front of her and cupped his face in her hands. She then realized who it was and ran out of the room. She ran down to the docks and sat down. Jack's son ran after her and saw her sitting on the dock. He quietly walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Jack."  
  
"Yes.it's me."  
  
"I'm so sorry that I-" Jack's lips met hers in a passionate kiss. He pulled her on top of him and his arms caressed her back and ran down to her waist. Immediately, she pulled herself off of him and stood up. "Where.how.you look."  
  
"Calm down, Kaitlin. You know that it's me.don't you?"  
  
"I can't tell, to be quite honest with you. I mean, you look just like your father did when I last saw him.same face.same hair.same type of clothing."  
  
"Shh," he said as he put his hand over her lips and brought his lips to hers. Kaitlin then realized that it was the Jack Sparrow that she knew. His eyes were filled with that same love and courage they had always held. "Jack.I thought you would return sooner. I missed you so much and my parents even tried to get me to move on to another man."  
  
"They did?"  
  
"Yeah.they told me that you weren't coming back, even though I knew you would." Jack raised his hand to Kaitlin's cheek and the wind started to blow, causing their hair to fly in their faces. Kate gave Jack a gentle kiss and walked back up to the house with him.  
  
The next morning, Kaitlin woke up and went downstairs. She found Jack's son sitting alone in the sitting room. His father was nowhere in sight and he was facing the fireplace. She crept up behind him and put her hands on his shoulder. "Kaitlin!"  
  
"Did I scare you?" He looked deeply into her eyes and touched her cheek. "No.you could never frighten me," he said as he flipped her over the back of the chair and she landed in his lap. Kaitlin started laughing and she smiled as Jack looked her over. Her long white nightgown was almost skin- tight and a white robe flowed over her shoulders and down to her ankles. Jack brought her lips to his as the front door to the house swung open. The two paid no attention to who it was, but when the figure stepped into the sitting room, he stood there with a surprised look. "Miss Turner!" Kaitlin let go of Jack and looked at the man in the doorway. "DAVE," she said as she jumped up and Jack stood up next to her.  
  
"Kaitlin, who is this guy?"  
  
"Jack.this is David Norrington," she whispered, "He's the guy my parents tried to get me to like."  
  
"The guy they 'tried to get you to like'? Miss, you're in love with me," Dave said as he walked over and put his arm around her.  
  
"Get your hands off me!"  
  
"That's not going to happen.you're MINE!"  
  
"SHE BELONGS TO NO ONE!" Dave turned toward Jack and took his arm off Kate. "And you are.?"  
  
"My name is Jack Sparrow, son of Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"You're a pirate?"  
  
"Aye.is that a problem?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact it is. You don't deserve a woman of Kaitlin's status.go find yourself a whore!"  
  
"What did you say?" he replied as he took a step toward the Commodore's cousin. Kaitlin stepped in between the both of them as Jack put his hand on her shoulder. "Kate, move.I've got to take care of this pretty boy!" 


	5. Protection

Disclaimer: Well, you have to read my first story, "Pirate Meetings" before you read this. That disclaimer is the same as this one. I only own the characters I made up and the storyline. Everything else belongs to others such as the Walt Disney Company.except for the songs in here. (  
  
Chapter 5: Protection  
  
Kaitlin wouldn't move, so Dave took a swing at Jack, but hit Kate accidentally. She fell to the ground and Jack just glared at David. His eyes grew angrier as Kaitlin looked up from the floor with blood covering her lips and chin. Jack punched Dave in the jaw and stomach in two swift and fluent motions. He clenched his fists and took a look at Jack, whose face was filled with pride. When he tried to throw a decent punch back at Jack, his fist was caught and twisted. "Say goodnight," Jack said as he went to hit him in the face, but Dave moved his head and Jack hit his father, who had been standing behind David.  
  
"Dad.how did you.I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's okay," the Captain replied as his nose twitched and he covered it with his hands. His son dragged the Commodore's cousin out the door and threw him onto the gravel path. He stood up and glared back at the pirate. "Mark my words, devil.you'll be arrested for this!"  
  
"Fine.ARREST ME you bastard!" Jack yelled after him as he ran down the path and back into town. Jack darted back into the house and into the sitting room. He found Kaitlin sitting in a chair with the Captain kneeling beside her. He looked up at his son as he walked over and knelt down on the other side of Kate. A tear ran down her face as she stared into space. The Captain left the room and came back with a wet towel. His son took it and dabbed up the blood that was all over her.  
  
He looked Kate over and realized that the blood had also stained her clean nightdress. "Are you alright, Kaitlin?"  
  
"Jack, why did you have to fight?"  
  
"I was trying to protect you from that bastard. I thought it was right and- "  
  
"You didn't have to do it. If you hadn't insulted him, maybe I wouldn't be bleeding." Jack finished wiping up the blood and realized that a small cut had been left on the corner of her mouth. "I'm so sorry," he said as he touched her cheek, "Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Who couldn't forgive that face," she replied as she touched his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then looked up at the Captain, who had taken a few steps back. "Thank you, Mr. Sparrow." He nodded his head and walked out of the room, leaving his son with Kaitlin.  
  
Meanwhile, David Norrington made it to his cousin's office and came darting through the doors. "David.what's the problem? You seem out of breath."  
  
"They're back!"  
  
"Who.who's back?" the Commodore asked as he stood up from behind his desk.  
  
"Captain Sparrow and his son.they've returned to Miss Turner and her family."  
  
"What.are you sure?"  
  
"Yes.the Captain's son hit me!"  
  
"Did you do anything to provoke him into doing it?" David took a deep breath and smiled to himself. "I did nothing wrong. I only said hello."  
  
"Then we must act immediately!"  
  
"No.they'll be expecting it to occur tonight. If we let them dangle a few days, they won't know what hit them."  
  
"You have an evil mind for such a nice gentleman," the Commodore said as he strolled over to the window of his office that faced the Turner's house. A wicked smile appeared on his face as he walked back over to his desk and dismissed his cousin from the room.  
  
"Well.Miss Turner," he said quietly to himself, "You certainly saved them once.but you won't save them from a hanging this time. 


	6. A Proposal

Disclaimer: Well, you have to read my first story, "Pirate Meetings" before you read this. That disclaimer is the same as this one. I only own the characters I made up and the storyline. Everything else belongs to others such as the Walt Disney Company.except for the songs in here. (  
  
Chapter 6: A Proposal  
  
Night had finally come and Kaitlin was out on her balcony. She gripped the railing firmly and looked out over the bay. "I have everything I want now. My love came back, his father is around, and my own family is accepting the fact that I'm in love.so.why am I not happy?" She looked up at the moon and stars which seemed to shine from heaven. Quietly she mumbled a song she had heard somewhere before:  
  
"I've got it all, but I feel so deprived.  
I go up, I come down, and I'm emptier inside.  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing,  
And why can't I let it go?"  
  
Her voice began to get louder as she continued and the wind started to blow faster and harder. It was like someone was listening to her.  
  
"There's gotta be more to life.  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me.  
Cause the more that I'm.  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life.  
Well it's life, but I'm sure.there's gotta be more,  
Than wanting more."  
  
Captain Sparrow had quietly entered Kaitlin's room and heard someone singing. "Beautiful voice," he said quietly as he crept to the open door leading out onto the balcony. He saw a woman standing there, facing away from him singing.  
  
"I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly.  
Here in this moment, I'm halfway out the door.  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching,  
For something that's missing.  
  
There's gotta be more to life.  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me.  
Cause the more that I'm.  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life.  
Well it's life, but I'm sure.there's gotta be more,  
Than wanting more."  
  
The Captain took a few steps toward her and stopped, knowing that if he took another step, she would turn around a slap him hard as payback for startling her.  
  
"Than waiting on something other than this.  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed.  
Always.Always.  
  
There's gotta be more to life.  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me.  
Cause the more that I'm.  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life.  
Well it's life, but I'm sure.there's gotta be more,  
Than wanting more."  
~Stacie Orrico  
  
Kaitlin took a deep breath and sighed after she stopped singing. She looked back up at the stars and a smile appeared on her face. "Great song." Kate turned around and met the eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow. "How long have you been standing there.on MY balcony?"  
  
"Long enough to hear that you want more out of life than what you have." Kaitlin walked toward him with her finger pointed in his face. "That's my business.not yours and you have no right to be in my bedroom." Jack grabbed the finger that was in his face and smirked. "First of all, I'm not in your bedroom.I'm on your balcony, and second of all."  
  
"What's wrong.can't come up with a second reason?" The Captain stepped closer to Kate and locked his eyes with hers, forcing her to panic. His body was almost pressed against her and they just kept on gazing at each other. After what seemed like forever, Kaitlin took a step back and ended up with her body against the railing. "You have no right to be that close to me, Sparrow!"  
  
"Well, you didn't seem to mind for the few moments that we were close.and it's the only way to shut you up," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow.if you think you can manipulate me and play with my head, don't. The only reason I may.just may have enjoyed you being that close is the fact that I confused your appearance with your son's. After all, you look almost the same."  
  
"Besides my son, is there anything else you want?"  
  
"I know there has to be more to life than what I have, but I don't know where to find it. I mean.I have my family, you, and your son who I truly love."  
  
"Did you ever tell him that?"  
  
"Yes.right before you left. They were pretty much my last words to him."  
  
"Does he love you?"  
  
"Yes, he told me, and I care about him more than anything. Is that a problem?"  
  
"No.not at all-"  
  
"Then why are you out here on my balcony this late at night?" The Captain was about to say something, but he went deathly quiet. He could only stare at Kaitlin and smirk. "Do you find something funny?"  
  
"No.nothing at all, Miss Turner. I just had a crazy idea," Jack said as he turned around and started to walk inside. Kate grabbed his arm and pulled him back, forcing him to turn around. "What's your idea?"  
  
"Nothing that would interest you," he said smiling.  
  
"Just tell me, damn it!"  
  
"Okay.you see.I know you want more out of life than what you have."  
  
"Of course you do.I just said it."  
  
"That's not the point. It's the fact that when I spent time with you a while ago, I grew to love you as a daughter.although if you were my daughter, you'd be dating your brother." Kaitlin couldn't help but smile, even though she wasn't in the best mood. "See.there's that smile," Sparrow said as he touched the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Don't bother trying to cheer me up.just continue with what you were saying."  
  
"Now, since I always seem to think of you as my daughter.and you love my son.and you want a better life.maybe you would like to travel as a member of my crew." 


	7. Suggestions and Orders

Disclaimer: Well, you have to read my first story, "Pirate Meetings" before you read this. That disclaimer is the same as this one. I only own the characters I made up and the storyline. Everything else belongs to others such as the Walt Disney Company.except for the songs in here. (  
  
Chapter 7: Suggestions and Orders  
  
Kaitlin's eyes widened and she seemed stunned. "Miss Turner.Miss Turner." She wouldn't answer. Her mouth just dropped open. The Captain raised his hand to her chin and shut her mouth. "What are you trying to do, catch flies?"  
  
"Jack, what did you say?"  
  
"Are you trying to catch flies with that mouth.why?"  
  
"No.before that."  
  
"Oh.I asked if you wanted to travel aboard my ship."  
  
"Why would you want ME there? After all, I'm a pain to deal with. You'll throw me overboard after a day!"  
  
"Did I do that last time?"  
  
"Well.no.but-"  
  
"See what I mean? I can put up with you and my son wants to be with you more than he actually can. It would be impossible for us to stay here."  
  
"That's what my father said the other day."  
  
"Just think about it and let me or Jack know before tomorrow night," the Captain said as he touched Kate's shoulder, "Goodnight Kaitlin." She watched him leave and then looked back at the bay once again. A life aboard the Black Pearl or a life here at Port Royal.my home? This was a tough decision. She realized that she had a choice of whether to live where she had grown up, with men hanging over her.or she could travel the world with Captain Jack and his son, who she wanted to be with more than anything. "I'll sleep on this one," she said quietly as she ran back into her bedroom and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Will awoke with his daughter sitting on the bed next to him. "Kaitlin.you startled me.what are you doing in here?"  
  
"Father.can I talk to you?" He nodded and got out of bed, throwing his bathrobe on over his nightshirt. "Let's go downstairs." Kaitlin followed him and they sat down in the sitting room. Will looked at his daughter and noticed sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Dad.Jack and his father are leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, and then you will get back together with David Norrington."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I heard that Jack hit Mr. Norrington for no reason." Kaitlin stood up and rage filled her eyes and heart. "You heard this from.?"  
  
"Commodore Norrington, why?"  
  
"And you believe him? I thought you and the Commodore despised each other."  
  
"We do, but he informed me about the fight and I'm forced to consider that the information is true."  
  
"REALLY? Well, did he also tell you that his cousin hit me in the jaw? Just look at the corner of my mouth," she replied forcefully as she pointed to the small cut on her face.  
  
"I know you don't like Dave that much, but he is of your status and Jack.well.he isn't-"  
  
"And are you of my mother's status?" Will stood up and stomped his foot on the ground. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to an argument, but the Commodore and I have agreed that you and his cousin shall be married at the end of the month!"  
  
"NO, I WON'T MARRY HIM! ALL HE CARES ABOUT IS HIMSELF!"  
  
"I'm sorry about this, but you have to marry him." Kate ran out of the room and down to the docks in her nightgown. She saw Young Jack Sparrow standing there, facing the ocean, so she ran to him. He heard loud footsteps coming toward him, so he turned around and found Kaitlin in his arms. "What's wrong?"  
  
"My father doesn't want us to be together. He wants me to marry David Norrington," she said as she looked up at Jack, tears running down her face. Jack stroked Kate's face with his palms, pushing her long hair out of her face and locking eyes with her. She gulped and waited patiently for him to kiss her. He then kissed her forehead and smiled. "Did you talk to my father?"  
  
"Yes," she replied softly, "And he wants me to travel with you."  
  
"If you don't want to marry this David Norrington fellow, then come with us. We travel everywhere and nothing keeps us from where we want to go."  
  
"My mother wants me to be happy, but she doesn't stand up for me as often as she used to."  
  
"You ARE an adult and should live your own life. Nothing should keep you from your freedom." She looked toward the ground and another tear fell down the side of her cheek. "Kaitlin, what's holding you down?"  
  
"My father. He thinks he knows what's best for me just because he's older than me. I know he loves me, but it's so hard to deal with the fact that if I disobey him enough, I could be kicked out of my home.because it's his." Jack lifted Kaitlin's chin so her face was tilted up toward him. "You know, I wouldn't hold you down.and neither would my father."  
  
"That's why I love you," she replied as Jack gave her a gentle kiss. Kate's arms wrapped around his neck and his hands did not leave her face. When he let go of her, he whispered, "I love you too. Do you know how long I've waited to say that?"  
  
"Five years," Kaitlin said with a smile as she rested her head on Jack's chest. Maybe he's right about traveling.maybe I should do it she thought to herself as she relaxed in his gentle embrace. 


	8. Trying to Convince Will

Disclaimer: Well, you have to read my first story, "Pirate Meetings" before you read this. That disclaimer is the same as this one. I only own the characters I made up and the storyline. Everything else belongs to others such as the Walt Disney Company.except for the songs in here. (  
  
Chapter 8: Trying to Convince Will  
  
Elizabeth came down the stairs in a beautiful white and gold dress and came face to face with her husband. She was smiling, but noticed that Will was full of dread. "What happened?"  
  
"Elizabeth, I told Kaitlin the news about what is to occur between her and Dave at the end of the month."  
  
"What news are you talking about?"  
  
"The wedding of course!"  
  
"You never told me anything about a wedding.what did you do?"  
  
"Commodore Norrington and I both feel that it would be best for them to marry-"  
  
"Since when are you such a good friend of Norrington's?" Elizabeth said with confusion as she took a step closer to him.  
  
"Well.we're not, but we think it's the best idea."  
  
"What about Jack?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Our daughter is deeply in love with Jack.you know that.or are you blind?!" Will didn't know what to say to his wife after she spoke those words. His mind had gone completely blank. "I can't believe you would do this to her," Elizabeth said as she smacked Will in the arm with the fan she was holding, "You don't understand our only daughter. You're supposed to do what's best in her eyes.not yours!"  
  
"You think I don't know what the best is for our daughter?!"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying. You don't understand her at all anymore.you never did!"  
  
"I love her more than anything and I want her to be happy." Elizabeth brought her face closer to his and locked eyes. "Then let her be in love with the one she chooses," she whispered as she walked away from him. Will's eyes turned from stress to depression very quickly as he turned around when he heard the front door open. He watched his daughter come in with the Captain's son's arm around her. Will smiled, but Kaitlin's eyes were emotionless as she and Jack walked past him and up the stars into her bedroom. "Been there."  
  
"Excuse me," he said as he turned around to face the Captain, who was standing in a doorway with his arms crossed.  
  
"Will, you have to listen to me this time," he said as he walked toward him, "Your daughter is an adult now. You have to let her come and go as she pleases. I had to go through this with my son, surprisingly enough. He wanted more space, and he only comes to me when he needs help or advice."  
  
"Kate doesn't know what she wants. She grew up in a protective environment. I can't let her out of there or she can end up hurt."  
  
"She's smart enough to take care of herself."  
  
"How would you know, Mr. Sparrow? You haven't spent much time with her."  
  
"Well, as for the time I have spent with her, she's an intelligent young woman and deserves the best.and the best is not always what you believe in."  
  
"YOU KNOW NOTHING!"  
  
"Fine.I'll be on my way," the Captain said as he walked up the stairs. Will looked toward the ground and stood at the foot of the stairs, not moving an inch.  
  
Captain Jack opened Kaitlin's bedroom door and saw his son helping her pack some of her possessions in a suitcase. He shut the door and walked over to Kaitlin, who sat down on her bed to think. "So, I see you have decided to come with us."  
  
"Yes.it's all I can do to avoid the horrid thought that I would have to marry David Norrington. Plus, I love your son and I love the ocean.and you understand me," Kate replied as she stood up and threw her arms around the Captain. He hesitantly did the same to her and smiled, knowing that he was helping someone his son loved as much as he did. "I'm going to look after you, Miss Turner. No one will harm you while I'm here."  
  
"Thank you, Captain. How much time do we have to leave?"  
  
"Well," he said as he let go of her, "We must leave in the middle of the night in order to avoid being seen."  
  
"Terrific.but will I ever see my family again?"  
  
"You can see them whenever you like.just tell me."  
  
"Thank you, but I have one thing to ask," she said hesitantly.  
  
"Go on.what's the problem, love?"  
  
"You're not going to get drunk and try to kill me right?"  
  
"Now why would I get drunk?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny, but seriously."  
  
"No worries, love.I only get a little tipsy, but I never hurt a soul." Kate couldn't help but smile as she walked back over to her vanity and packed all of the jewelry she wanted. Captain Sparrow knew that if he let Kaitlin travel with him, Will would be furious and kill him at the next available moment, but he looked over at Kaitlin. She seemed happy for once. A smile was always on her face when she was around his son. Kate soon looked at the Captain and gave a slight smile. He nodded his head and sat down in a chair as his son helped her continue to pack for the journey ahead.  
  
Kaitlin finished packing an hour later and she walked out onto her balcony. She looked out over the bay as she always did and sighed. "I guess this with be my last view from here for a long time," she said quietly.  
  
"You'll have a better one at sea," she heard a man say. She felt a strong presence come up behind her and hands on her shoulders. "Hi Jack.what are you doing here? I thought you would be preparing the Pearl with your father."  
  
"I told him I would stay here with you and the rest of the crew could handle it. Are you feeling alright?" Kaitlin took a deep breath and turned around. "I'm just a little nervous.I've never done anything like this before." Jack touched her face and stroked her hair back, revealing a scared and trembling girl inside of a beautiful woman. He kept on pushing her hair back away from her face, noticing that she was getting more edgy as the day went on. "Kaitlin, are you sure that you're okay with this?"  
  
"I want to go.but the whole idea terrifies me."  
  
"That's the beauty of it.you never know where life and the sea will take you.and it makes you feel free. Here.you already know where you'll end up." Kate looked away and then back up at Jack. He was smiling and she couldn't help but do the same. Her attention turned to his neck and open shirt. There was a gold chain hanging there. She touched it and ran her fingers down to the gold skull charm hanging in the middle. "You kept it.why?" Her hands were ice cold and made him jump as they were resting on his skin. "It was yours.and you gave it to me."  
  
"I thought you would have put it aside after a year away and meeting other women."  
  
"They're not you, so they don't matter." Kaitlin smiled at the pirate before her and kissed him gently on the lips. She then rested her head on his chest. That night would be a real adventure for them to go on. 


	9. Running

Disclaimer: Well, you have to read my first story, "Pirate Meetings" before you read this. That disclaimer is the same as this one. I only own the characters I made up and the storyline. Everything else belongs to others such as the Walt Disney Company.except for the songs in here. (  
  
Chapter 9: Running  
  
Kaitlin was lying on top of her bed with her hands behind her head when there was a knock at the door. She sat up in a split second as the door opened and her parents walked in. She couldn't look at them as they got closer and sat down on her bed beside her. "Kate.may we have a word?"  
  
"Sure.just hurry up. I need to sleep," she replied to her mother.  
  
"I just heard about what your father did.you know.the arranged marriage. Well, I hate to say this, but it IS most likely the best plan for you to live a good and healthy life."  
  
"So.you're taking your husband's side over your own flesh and blood?"  
  
"Kaitlin.just listen. I think you should be allowed to pick who you marry, but you ARE an adult and need to live a great life."  
  
"I thought you were going to stand up for me against him?"  
  
"I am but-"  
  
"NO, YOU'RE NOT! You just don't understand me at all. You're just like him!" she yelled as she pointed toward her father.  
  
"Don't talk to your mother like that!" Will shouted back.  
  
"Get the hell out of my room you bastard.and take my back-stabbing mother with you!" They both looked at Kaitlin and nodded their heads as they stood up and exited the room. She stood up and dragged her suitcase out from under her bed. "That's it.I'm leaving as soon as the sun sets." She threw on some brown pants and a brown vest over a white shirt to make her escape easier, and then tied her sword and gun to her belt. She left her long hair down, knowing that she had to at least look somewhat alright when seeing Jack.  
  
The light shining in from the balcony turned from a yellow to a red-orange. She looked toward her balcony and walked out onto it as the wind started blow harder. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to relax herself. After a short moment, she walked back into her room and picked up her suitcase, dragging it to her door and cracking it open slightly. The hallway was empty and as quiet as a graveyard. It sent a chill up her spine, but she crept out the door and down the stairs. To her surprise, her parents didn't come out of their bedroom.  
  
When she reached the front door, she carefully opened it and saw Jack standing there with his father. "What are you both doing here so early?"  
  
"We've got a small problem."  
  
"What is it, Captain Sparrow?"  
  
"Just give me your belongings and I'll take them to a ship. The Commodore has the navy searching Port Royal for us. I know a secret way to get to the ship, but we need to go now." Kaitlin handed her luggage to the Captain and he darted down the path and out through the gates. Kate watched him until he was out of sight and then looked at Jack. "Well, I guess this is it, right?"  
  
"Yeah," he said quietly, "But I'm glad you're coming with me this time." She couldn't help but smile as he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. All of a sudden, footsteps disturbed their moment and they looked all around them. Royal Navy officers had circled around them. "Jack Sparrow, you are under arrest!" Commodore Norrington shouted.  
  
"You won't touch him!" Kaitlin shouted back as she wrapped her arms around Jack's waist, gripping his vest with her nails.  
  
"Miss Turner, you must let me take this man in. He's a pirate."  
  
"I don't care.I love him!"  
  
"No you don't.you love me," David interrupted as he stepped forward.  
  
"GO AWAY!" she yelled back as he grabbed her in his grip and more navy officials surrounded Jack, "JACK.RUN!" David tightened his hold on Kaitlin and made her cringe as she continued to struggle. Jack watched as they closed in around him and were soon within grasping him. "Sorry about this, gents," he said sarcastically as he nodded at Kate and whipped out his sword. She nodded her head and swung her arm, hitting David in the side. He let go and she did a front flip, landing next to Jack. "Let's do this," she whispered as she kissed him on the cheek and whipped out her gun.  
  
"We have many more guns than you, Miss Turner. You both don't have a chance."  
  
"Would you like to bet your life on that, Dave?" she asked as she shot about five officers in the head. Everyone else all stepped back in shock and watched as she and Jack stepped toward Commodore Norrington. "Miss Turner, I can place you under arrest for murder and treason against England. We don't want to kill you, but if we must, we must."  
  
"Commodore, I don't see how I committed treason. As far as I see it, it was self-defense. Now, let us pass," she replied with a sharp tone as she raised her gun to Norrington's head.  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't let you do that."  
  
"Fine," she replied placing her gun back at her waist. She then kicked him right between the legs and did a front flip, landing on the heads of navy officers and creating a way out. Jack smiled and ran out of the circle, dragging her with her and down to the docks. The rest of the navy followed closely behind them until they saw Jack and Kaitlin jump into the ocean. They watched them swim to about two-hundred feet to the Black Pearl and climb onto a rope.  
  
All of a sudden, the rope began to pull upward until the two fugitives disappeared onto the ship. "What shall we do, Commodore?"  
  
"We have to go after them. Prepare the Dauntless II immediately!"  
  
"And what do we do when we find them?" Dave interrupted.  
  
"We must hang them.all of them."  
  
Jack climbed aboard the Black Pearl as it drifted farther and farther out to sea. He then turned around and grabbed Kaitlin's arms, pulling her aboard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing heavily. Captain Sparrow darted to them and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Are you both alright? What happened?" He looked over at Kaitlin and saw the exhaustion and fear that had come to her eyes. She buried her head on Jack's shoulder as his father's gaze drifted away from her and onto his son again. "What happened?"  
  
"Father, I'd like to show Kate to her cabin first. Then maybe we'll talk." His father gave him a smile as he watched his son walk down the stairs and disappear out of sight. Kaitlin still clung to her love's side as he opened the cabin she stayed in the last time she had traveled with them. He sat her down on the bed and knelt in front of her. "Kate, are you okay?"  
  
"I.I don't know," she stuttered as she looked up at him. Jack noticed the trauma in her dark eyes and when he touched her face, she shuddered. "What's wrong?"  
  
"N-Nothing, but I know that now you and the rest of the crew are in danger."  
  
"We can avoid the fleet, we've done it before."  
  
"That's not the point. The fact is that there're after me now too." Captain Sparrow crept down the stairs and stood outside her door, listening carefully for anything that could give him clues as to what happened. All of a sudden, he heard Kaitlin saying, "I shot them.I shot them!" He backed away from the door and walked back up onto the deck.  
  
At that moment, Jack placed his hand over Kaitlin's lips, trying to calm her. "You did nothing wrong, Kaitlin."  
  
"Jack, I killed them.I KILLED-"  
  
"Shh," he said, as he placed a finger over her lips and kissed the corner of her mouth, "You need to relax. You saved my life as well as yours, and there's no way that I can repay you."  
  
"Just keep me safe.that's all I want right now." Jack sat down next to Kate and lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. He pushed her hair back over her shoulder and stroked her cheek with his knuckles. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder as a tear ran down her face. "You'll always be safe in my arms.you'll always be safe," Jack whispered as he put his arm around her and rubbed her arm gently. 


	10. New Plans and Talking About It

Disclaimer: Well, you have to read my first story, "Pirate Meetings" before you read this. That disclaimer is the same as this one. I only own the characters I made up and the storyline. Everything else belongs to others such as the Walt Disney Company.except for the songs in here. (  
  
*Just a note to all of you, I'm still working on Chapter 11, so it might be a couple days or so before I post it. Just keep checking back and when it's here we can all be happy. If you go into depression, find ye-self some rum! LOL.* *Smiles*  
  
Chapter 10: New Plans and "Talking About It"  
  
Meanwhile, Will and Elizabeth ran out of their house after hearing gunshots. They ran down to the docks and saw Commodore Norrington ordering supplies onto the ship. "What in hell's name is going on?"  
  
"Mr. Turner, well.I'm afraid that your daughter has escaped with the Captain of the Black Pearl and his son."  
  
"You mean she was kidnapped, don't you?"  
  
"No.she escaped with them. In other words, she helped them and she killed some of our officers with the gun that you gave her."  
  
"She.killed people?" he asked with a look of terror and Norrington nodded his head, "It can't be true."  
  
"Would you like to see the bodies?" After Commodore Norrington spoke those few words, Elizabeth fainted into her husband's arms. "Elizabeth.Elizabeth," he said shaking her gently. Will then glanced up at Norrington and shouted, "Now look what you've done!"  
  
"Well, sometimes the truth hurts. If she was awake right now, she'd faint again when I tell you that your daughter will be hanged if found.which our intention is."  
  
"You want to kill my daughter?"  
  
"No, but we have no choice in this matter. I'm sorry, Sir."  
  
"You can't do this! She's all I've got besides my wife."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry about this, but she will only die if we find her.and we will."  
  
"You sick son-of-a-bitch!" Will yelled as he walked his wife back up to their house. He opened the door and carried her into the sitting room, dropping her in a comfortable chair. Elizabeth started breathing heavily and cupped her hand over her mouth as Will shouted, "KELLY, can you get my wife some water?"  
  
"Coming, Sir!" a voice shouted back as he knelt down beside his wife and took her hand in his.  
  
"Elizabeth, I didn't think-"  
  
"I told you that she loved him.I told you that she was angry with you and that she hated David.I TOLD YOU!"  
  
"Sweetheart, I wouldn't expect her to-"  
  
"She KILLED people with a GUN! What have you been teaching her at work?"  
  
"Just how to defend herself with a sword and a gun.nothing else."  
  
"Well, she certainly knows how to get herself killed quickly, doesn't she? It's all YOUR fault that our only child will end up dead if the Royal Navy finds her!"  
  
"They won't," he replied as he sat on the armrest of the chair and his wife's head rested on his shoulder, "I taught her well and so did Captain Sparrow and his son. They won't let her die."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just know she'll be fine."  
  
"Is there anything we can do to save her?" Elizabeth asked as she looked up at her husband.  
  
"No.but if she does happen to get caught, we might have a chance."  
  
Meanwhile, Captain Jack Sparrow was at the helm of the Black Pearl as the sun finally began to rise. The sky was a beautiful shade of red and orange, making life actually worth living again. He took out his compass and looked at it carefully. "Why are you looking at something that doesn't work?" He jumped and turned around with his sword pointed at Kaitlin's throat. "Easy now.just put the sword down."  
  
"Oh my.I'm sorry, love," Sparrow replied as he put his sword away and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's fine.you just scared me."  
  
"Well, you scared me. I didn't expect anyone up here this early. Why are you up here?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep.after last night," Kate replied as she walked to the back of the ship and gripped the railing as tight as she possibly could. The Captain walked over to her and put his arm around her. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked as she looked up at Mr. Sparrow.  
  
"Do you want to tell me about what happened?"  
  
"I.I don't think you'll understand this one."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Okay.well.last night you got away just in time," Kaitlin began as she looked away and back at the ocean, "But Jack and I.we were stopped. Navy officers, Commodore Norrington, and his cousin all surrounded us and ordered for Jack to be arrested. I told them no and before I knew it, Dave had me in his grasp and I somehow found myself with your son again.with my gun out."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No.there's more. You see, I.I.I shot and killed five.or at least I think it was five.navy officers." Her face turned as red as blood and she turned away, hoping that the Captain would leave her alone. "What's wrong.does it embarrass you?"  
  
"No," she said softly as tears rolled down her face, "It's just.just-" She couldn't talk about it. Every word that tried to come out of her mouth came out a cry and before she knew it, she found herself in the Captain's embrace. "Shh.shh.quiet, love. I'm very proud of you."  
  
"It doesn't matter what you think about it. They'll hang me if they ever catch me.and they'll do the same to you and your son."  
  
"They'll never catch us.and if you die, we'll die too. No matter what, we'll always be together."  
  
"I really am a daughter to you, huh?"  
  
"Yeah.you are, and you should never be afraid to talk to me about stuff like this. We're all here for you. We all love you." 


	11. Struggles

Disclaimer: Well, you have to read my first story, "Pirate Meetings" before you read this. That disclaimer is the same as this one. I only own the characters I made up and the storyline. Everything else belongs to others such as the Walt Disney Company.except for the songs in here. (  
  
Chapter 11: Struggles  
  
David Norrington was sitting at his desk in his cabin aboard the Dauntless II. He glanced over the maps and had a puzzled expression on his face. "Why did you do this, Kaitlin?" he asked himself. This definitely had to be one of the most insane things she had ever done. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he said as his cousin walked in.  
  
"Any good plans yet, David?"  
  
"None yet, Commodore. This will be a difficult thing to do.tracking down these pirates and giving them what they deserve."  
  
"That's correct.but why do you seem upset?"  
  
"Commodore," David replied as he stood up, "I just.I don't want to harm Miss Turner, despite her actions toward us."  
  
"You do realize that she's now more of a pirate than anything else. She's engaged in that life and must pay for what she's done."  
  
"Well, couldn't we just.you know.grant her clemency like Governor Swann did for Mr. Turner?"  
  
"You still like her don't you?" Commodore Norrington asked as he studied his cousin's face. It was full of fear and depression with a little anger. "Yes.I care about Kaitlin, but there's no way that she'll marry me."  
  
"I see," he replied as he walked toward the window and looked out over the crystal clear, blue water, ".I think I have an idea."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"David, you want Kaitlin to live and I'm sure that she doesn't want to die either because she knows that if she's caught, she will die."  
  
"Yeah.where is this going?"  
  
"Cousin, when we catch those pirates and we bring them back to Port Royal, we will hang them all, but we can tell Kaitlin that if she agrees to marry you, she will be spared. What do you think?"  
  
"Perfect.it's an offer she can't refuse," he said with an evil grin as he walked over to his cousin and shook his hand.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaitlin was on the deck of the Black Pearl in her blacksmith- style clothes. She touched the handle of her sword and then her gun, making sure that they were at her waist. The ship was rocking with the waves, but she wasn't really affected by it. Her legs went slightly limp and she plopped down on the deck. "Are you alright?" she heard a woman say. When she turned around, Anamaria came into her sight. "Yeah.why'd ya ask?"  
  
"You look sick.or exhausted at the very least."  
  
"I know, but it's okay. I enjoy being here."  
  
"I heard you killed some people," Anamaria stated as she sat down next to Kate.  
  
"That's right.is it bad?"  
  
"Hell no.it's one of the best things ye could have ever done."  
  
"Not really.I don't even know what got into me."  
  
"Well, I do." Kaitlin looked at Anamaria and raised an eyebrow. "What's the reason then?"  
  
"You're so in love with Sparrow's son that you'd risk your own life for him."  
  
"Ya think I don't already know that?" Anamaria's eyes widened and a graceful smile crossed her lips. "You definitely are most like your father."  
  
"Please don't bring up that bastard. He wanted me to marry David Norrington, but he's just an ass.so.I ran away with Jack and his father."  
  
"Smart move, lass.but you best be careful." Kaitlin stood up and placed her hands on her hips, giving Anamaria a pair of dark, cold eyes to stare at. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Anamaria, why would you say something like that?"  
  
"Like what?" she asked as she stood up and looked Kate back in the eyes.  
  
"Why did you say 'you best be careful'?" The woman didn't know how to respond to that question.  
  
"Never mind.I.I better get back to me duties," she replied quietly as she started to walk away. Before she knew it, Kaitlin had grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "No, you will answer my question.NOW!"  
  
"Alright, Miss Turner.let's see.where to begin?"  
  
"Just say what you have to say."  
  
"Fine.how close have ye to gotten to the Captain and his son?"  
  
"You already know the answer to that. Is it a bad idea?"  
  
"Not at all, but ye have to be careful about getting too close with them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ye see.they both have a tendency to betray their women. That's why I've always smacked Captain Sparrow."  
  
"They would never hurt me.they love me. The Captain said so himself."  
  
"My.ye are still a young girl, with no knowledge of what you've gotten yeself into." Kaitlin smacked Anamaria in the arm and pointed her gun at the pirate's head. "Now easy.put the gun away-"  
  
"No.first you're going to listen. Just because you were betrayed by Captain Sparrow, does not mean that they'll do the same to me. You're just angry at me because of what happened five years ago in Port Royal, even though I saved all of ya. You're jealous that I'm close with them, so be on your way and leave me alone!"  
  
"Yes, Miss," Anamaria replied formerly as she walked away from the girl. Kate took a deep breath and put her gun away before walking over to the mast of the ship and climbing it. For some reason, it was easier now than ever before. Within a minute, she ended up in the crow's nest and looked out over the ocean. She then felt two hands on her shoulders and then they soothingly moved down her arms and to her waist. "What is it Jack?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you talked to my father and what in hell's name was going on with Anamaria." Kaitlin turned and faced him. There was no smile, but only sadness. "Yes, I spoke with your father.but Anamaria.she told me that I shouldn't get close to you or Captain Sparrow."  
  
"She's just trying to cause trouble.no worries, eh."  
  
"But, why would she-?"  
  
"Shh," he whispered as he covered her mouth with his finger before placing a gentle kiss upon her lips. His hands snaked there way to her back and pulled her close as she cupped his face with her hands. When he broke the kiss, he finally saw his love smile. "I'm glad you're smiling again.I missed it."  
  
"I've missed it too, Jack.but may I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure.what's the problem?"  
  
"Do you think we're in danger.ya know.with the Royal Navy out looking for us?"  
  
"No.there's no chance they'll ever catch us." 


	12. Trust and Battles

Disclaimer: Well, you have to read my first story, "Pirate Meetings" before you read this. That disclaimer is the same as this one. I only own the characters I made up and the storyline. Everything else belongs to others such as the Walt Disney Company.except for the songs in here. (  
  
Chapter 12: Trust and Battles  
  
The next morning came more quickly than Kaitlin had imagined. The last thing she remembered was that she was up in the crow's nest with Jack.but now she was in a room, and it certainly did not belong to her. She then felt the warmth of another, and when she turned her head sideways she saw Jack lying beside her. Luckily, he was fully-clothed, so she looked down at herself and sighed with relief. Her clothes were still on as well. However, the idea of lying in a bed with her man made her feel safe and unsafe at the same time.  
  
Kaitlin carefully tried to slip out of the bed, but a strong arm grabbed her waist and pulled her back. When she glanced back up at Jack, his eyes were still closed. She sighed again and rolled out from underneath his arm and she landed on the floor with a loud thud. When she sat up, she saw that Jack was still sound asleep, so she crept to the door and slipped out without a sound. When she reached the main deck, there was an eerie fog all around her that made her shiver. Kate turned around and saw a figure up at the helm, so she ran up to see the Captain. To her surprise, he wasn't there.it was Anamaria. "What are ye doing up here so early?"  
  
"Anamaria, have you seen Captain Jack? I need to talk to him about something."  
  
"He's in his cabin, at least he was the last time I saw him.however.I'd be careful if I were ye."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well he's.oh never mind. Just go and see him if ye want."  
  
"Yes.I will," Kate replied with a sharp tone as she walked down the stairs and opened the Captain's door. There was a creepy silence as she shut the door behind her and walked into his main quarters. There was Captain Jack Sparrow, sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on the table in front of him. "Captain." Kaitlin said as she took a deep breath and watched him stand up.  
  
" 'Ello love." Those words made her straighten up and cross her arms. All of a sudden, she noticed some empty bottles on the floor next to the table. "You feel okay?"  
  
"Yep.never better, love," he said as he staggered over to her and placed an arm over her shoulder. Kaitlin looked at the hand on her shoulder and when he exhaled she smelled something horrid. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing.doing fine.just.f-fine," he replied as he collapsed onto her, causing her to fall onto the floor with him on top of her. She took a deep breath and pushed him off her as she stood up. "What in the hell-.he's drunk!" Carefully, Kaitlin lifted him onto her shoulders and walked over to his bed, dropping him onto it forcefully. The thought of a drunken pirate scared her half to death, but she had to help him since he had always been there for her. She quietly walked into his small bathroom and wet a cloth with some cool water. Kate then darted back into Sparrow's quarters and knelt down beside him. When she placed the cloth on his forehead, she felt a firm grip on her wrist and she found herself lying on the floor with the Captain above her. "What in hell is wrong with ye?"  
  
"Captain, I-"  
  
"You what.why are ye in me quarters, love?" Kaitlin watched Sparrow reach for his gun and he pointed it at her head. What was he doing to her? What was wrong with him? She started trembling and stiffened as the gun dug further into her forehead. "Captain, what are ye-?"  
  
"Don't ye worry, love.this won't hurt," he replied quietly as his finger moved toward the trigger. She was about to scream, but Jack's other hand covered her mouth. Her eyes widened and became full of terror. All of a sudden, the cabin door flew open and the Captain's son stood in the doorway. "MMM.MMM." Kate tried to talk, but she couldn't get out a word. "FATHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled. The Captain didn't look up.his eyes were focused on his gun and Kaitlin's forehead. Jack's son darted over to the both of them and hit his father in the jaw, knocking him flat on his back. When he seemed to be out cold, Jack scooped up Kate into his arms and carried her out of the room, locking the door behind him. He carried her to his quarters and placed her on his bed. "What just happened?"  
  
"Jack.I woke up in here and I needed to talk to your father, so I went to see him."  
  
"And how on earth did you end up on the floor in my father's room with a gun pointed at your head? What did you do?"  
  
"I saw him acting unusual, so I helped him to his bed and put a cool cloth on his forehead to wake him up." Jack sat down next to Kaitlin and looked at her face with concern. She was shaking and it scared him that his own father would hurt her so. "He was drunk, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah.I know, but why did he-?"  
  
"I don't know.I honestly don't know. He's only been funny when drunk.never aggressive. He would never ever want to hurt you." He watched as Kate rested her head on his shoulder and started to cry quietly. "I just don't get it."  
  
"Kaitlin, you'll be fine. I'll protect you from him."  
  
"That's not my point. Anamaria warned me about the both of you and so far your father just made her words make sense. What will you end up doing to me.violence, rape? I certainly have a right to know."  
  
"I would never hurt you. I Love You."  
  
"Yeah.that's what I thought.until now," Kate replied as she stood up and crossed her arms. Her gaze seemed to pierce his soul, she was angry and that was a side of her that Jack had never seen. "How do you know what I think of you, Kaitlin?"  
  
"I just know that I don't think I can trust you anymore."  
  
"Why?" he asked as he stood up and stared down into Kaitlin's eyes. This caused her to back up against his door terrified. "Why are you so scared?" She gave no reply as she grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. She ran out onto the deck and to the bow of the Black Pearl.  
  
Minutes later, Kaitlin felt a hand on her shoulder. She gulped and started to breathe deeply. "Love, are ye alright?" That voice.she knew exactly who it was. In one swift movement, she whipped out her sword and pointed it at the man's face. "Captain Sparrow, I order you to stay away from me."  
  
"Okay, now let's calm down and put away that sword."  
  
"NO.just get away from me." Her sword got closer to him, so he lifted his hands in the air as to show mercy. "I'm not going to harm you."  
  
"And how do I know that? What about this morning?"  
  
"Love, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Bull shit! Just stay the hell away from me before I run this through you!" The Captain knew she was serious, so he took out his sword and brushed the metal against hers, creating a horrid sound. "Look, I don't want to hurt ye," Sparrow said as he backed away with his sword out. Kaitlin lunged at him and they started to fight, causing a commotion on the deck. The entire crew, including the Captain's son, came running and stood in awe. Kate was putting up a terrific fight. She swung her blade at Jack, but he blocked her and pushed her back, making her almost loose her balance. "Gibbs, we have to stop this."  
  
"Yep.just let's see what Miss Turner's gonna do next."  
  
"GIBBS, NOW!" Anamaria yelled as she grabbed the collar of his shirt. He nodded and ran up behind Jack as Anamaria ran up behind Kaitlin. They both grabbed the fighters and pulled them apart. "You son-of-a-bitch, Sparrow!" Kate yelled.  
  
"Don't you dare start with me Miss-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Mr. Gibbs shouted, which forced Kaitlin and the Captain to stop struggling and listen to him, "You both are acting like children. I can't stand to see the both of you fight. What provoked you both to do this?"  
  
"Miss Turner started it!"  
  
"Oh yeah.well Mr. Gibbs, why don't you ask your Captain about this morning!" Kate shouted as she withdrew from Anamaria's grip and ran to her cabin, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"What happened?" Gibbs asked the Captain.  
  
"Go ask her," he replied as he put his sword away and walked up to the helm. 


	13. A Follower

Disclaimer: Well, you have to read my first story, "Pirate Meetings" before you read this. That disclaimer is the same as this one. I only own the characters I made up and the storyline. Everything else belongs to others such as the Walt Disney Company.except for the songs in here. (  
  
Chapter 13: A Follower  
  
The next few weeks went by rather slowly and extremely quietly. The crew went about their normal business, but something was definitely wrong between the Captain, his son, and Kaitlin Turner. They hardly ever spoke and if they ever did, it was only about following orders. Captain Sparrow was at the helm of the ship and a zombie-like expression was on his face and his son was sitting next to the mast of the Black Pearl looking at his feet. The only one who didn't seem as affected by this as much was Kaitlin. She normally sat in her room or was up in the crow's nest.  
  
Mr. Gibbs finally got up the nerve to talk to Miss Turner on a foggy day on the sea. He glanced up at the crow's nest, but she wasn't there, so he ran to her cabin, knocking forcefully on the door. No answer. He stepped inside thinking she was asleep, but there was no one in the room. When he got back on deck, he ran into Anamaria. Her arms were crossed and a stern expression appeared on her face. "Gibbs, what ye doin'?"  
  
"Looking for the other lass o' course. Have ye seen her?"  
  
"Did ye check her room?"  
  
"That and the crow's nest.no luck." This puzzled Anamaria. She knew that Kaitlin never wandered around the ship anymore, or at least since that day she fought the Captain. "Maybe she be in the bathroom?"  
  
"Okay Gibbs, I'll check there and ye should check the lower levels of the ship. She's bound to be somewhere 'round here." He nodded to Anamaria and they both spilt up to find Kate. Gibbs ran down every flight of stairs that he could and checked everywhere from the crew's quarters to the brig. "Now, where haven't I looked?" he asked himself. He realized that there was only one other place she could be if Anamaria hadn't found her yet.the galley. When he burst through the doors, he saw Kaitlin cutting a piece of bread for herself. "Miss Kaitlin, I've been lookin' for ye."  
  
"And this would concern me because.?"  
  
"Because you've been silent for the past few weeks and the crew and I are concerned."  
  
"Well, you have nothing to worry about, so if you don't mind, leave!"  
  
"Why don't ye want to talk about what happened that morning?"  
  
"What morning are you talking about?" Kaitlin asked sarcastically as she crossed her arms. Gibbs knew that it was a matter that was killing her to think of. "Ye know what I mean, so why don't ye just tell me?"  
  
"Okay, you really wanna know?" she asked as she picked up a knife and studied the blade carefully.  
  
"Aye, so out with it!"  
  
"Fine, then I'll tell ya.take a seat." Mr. Gibbs did as he was told and sat down on a chair across from where she stood. "I woke up in young Jack's cabin and I went out on deck to see Captain Sparrow, but he wasn't there. Anamaria told me to check his cabin, so I did and I found him drunk. He passed out onto the floor and I helped him top his bed, placing a cool cloth on his forehead. Next thing I know, I've got a gun at my forehead!"  
  
"Wait.he put a gun to ye head?"  
  
"That's right," Kate replied as she turned her head away and looked down at the piece of bread in front of her. She picked it up and took a bite as she glanced back up at Mr. Gibbs. "If I had known, Miss Turner, I swear I would have-"  
  
"Would have what.asked him about it? He would deny everything. I don't give a damn if the bastard was drunk, he should have more self-control."  
  
"Ye be right about that.but ye gone the wrong way about dealing with it."  
  
"How should I deal with it then?"  
  
"Talk to the Captain and his son. I know they miss ye." Kate stormed out of the galley and up the stairs. When she glanced back to see if Mr. Gibbs was following her, she ran into the Captain's son. This caused him to lose his balance and he fell toward her. They both tumbled down the stairs and Jack landed on top of Kaitlin. "Ow!" they both exclaimed at once as they opened their eyes. When Kate realized in what position she was in, she pushed Jack off her body and ran back up the stairs. She then ran to the bow of the ship and looked at the fog that surrounded them. When she took in a deep breath of sea air in, it relaxed her body. "Miss Turner!" Anamaria called out as she ran up to Kaitlin.  
  
"What now?" she asked, still facing the ocean.  
  
"I have to talk to you about something."  
  
"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request.means-"  
  
"We know what it means," a deeper voice replied before Kate could finish her sentence. That voice.she knew who it was and tried to step to her left, but ran into Captain Sparrow. She looked up at him and took a step to her right, but ran into Jack. When she turned around to leave, she faced Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs. "Okay, this isn't fair. Let me pass."  
  
"Kaitlin," Mr. Gibbs began, "I told them all what you told me just moments ago and you really need to forgive them."  
  
"Aye.ye do!" Anamaria yelled, but Gibbs hit her in the side.  
  
"And Anamaria," Gibbs started again, "You shouldn't have said that nasty thing about the Captain and his son.especially to Miss Turner." She went quiet and walked away, leaving Kaitlin alone with the men. Kate couldn't look at them. She could only look at the ground and close her eyes tightly, afraid to look at the pirates. "Kate," Jack's son said as he touched her chin and lifted her face so she could look at him. She started to breathe heavily again and turned away, pushing past them and running up to the helm. The Captain followed her, but stopped at the wheel to steer. "Miss Kaitlin, you realize I was drunk that morning."  
  
"Yes.I understand that, but OH MY GOD!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Captain, come here!" she yelled as she reached back and pulled him up next to her. When his eyes looked to where she was looking, he gasped and shouted, "COME ABOUT MATES.WE HAVE A FOLLOWER!" 


	14. Speaking Terms

Disclaimer: Well, you have to read my first story, "Pirate Meetings" before you read this. That disclaimer is the same as this one. I only own the characters I made up and the storyline. Everything else belongs to others such as the Walt Disney Company.except for the songs in here. (  
  
*Sorry that this chapter is a little short mates. School sometimes stops me from writing long chapters. Anyway, enjoy this one.*  
  
Chapter 14: Speaking Terms  
  
Kaitlin grabbed the Captain's spyglass from his waist and focused on the ship behind them. It was a ship of the fleet, and she knew exactly who was aboard it. "Captain.we have a problem."  
  
"Isn't it just a pirate ship?"  
  
"No.there's an English flag. It's Norrington.they're coming for us.coming for ME!"  
  
"Okay, all we have to do is not panic," Sparrow replied as he saw the crew come up to the helm.  
  
"What be the problem, Jack?"  
  
"Gibbs, Miss Turner says it's Norrington.that's the problem."  
  
"Damn that bastard te hell! Will he n'er leave us alone?"  
  
"No.and it's all because we have Kaitlin with us. Though, it was her choice to come with us." Those words caused Kate to turn around and glare evilly at the Captain. "Now love, that came out wrong."  
  
"No, I think it came out perfectly. Do you find me a problem? 'Cause if ya do, I can gladly turn us all in so we can ALL DIE!" she shouted as she darted down to her cabin and slammed the door. The Captain's son soon came running up to the helm and looked carefully at his father. "What did ye do now?"  
  
"I didn't mean what I said and now she's gone mad again. We've also got Norrington following us to make things better," Captain Sparrow said sarcastically.  
  
Aboard the Dauntless II, Commodore Norrington and Dave both stood at the helm, watching the Black Pearl in the distance. "Told you we'd catch them."  
  
"Yes, and you were right, Commodore. How long do you think it will be before we actually capture them and take them back to port?"  
  
"At least another day or so. That Captain Sparrow still does not know who he is matched up against."  
  
"I agree.what a stupid pirate he is. At least I'll get a woman out of this deal, but do you think she'll go for it and marry me to spare her life?"  
  
"David, she's a woman. Women don't want to die, so she will therefore belong to you. It will also be quite amusing to let her watch her 'friends' get that 'short drop and sudden stop' they deserve." They both laughed happily at the thought of hanging pirates and focused their attention back on the horizon line.  
  
It was soon nightfall and young Jack Sparrow knocked on Kaitlin's bedroom door. There was no answer so he opened it and found her sleeping. Her long hair was sprawled out over the pillows and she was lying on top of the covers in a long, white nightgown that had cross stitching down the center on her chest and down her arms. Jack smiled and quietly strolled over to her, pulling the blankets out from under her and covering her entire body. Kaitlin stirred but did not wake, so Jack decided to kneel beside the bed and watch her sleep. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Even when she was angry and wanted to strangle him with her bare hands.she was still an angel. Kate moaned softly as she felt a hand on her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. "Jack, what are you doing in my room?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you and apologize for my father's behavior."  
  
"It doesn't matter.I still hate you and him. For one single moment today I thought you both had changed, but you're both still the same slim covered-" Kate couldn't finish her sentence because Jack had quickly brought his lips to hers, hovering over her. She didn't know what to do. His hands cupped her face as he deepened the kiss and laid her completely on her back, snuggling up next to her on the bed. Jack's lips, his touch, his passion.all of it was unbelievable and made Kate shudder. He finally pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes with a smile. "I missed you Jack," she whispered.  
  
"How long has it been since we kissed like that?"  
  
"Weeks now.weeks, but I'm glad you didn't give up on me, Jack." He shifted on the bed so that Kaitlin could rest her head on his chest. She could feel his steady breathing and his warmth. It was a new sensation she hadn't felt before, even though she had been dating him for a while. "Kate, ye know how much I love ye, right?"  
  
"Of course I know.and you know that I care about you. Has something been on your mind lately?"  
  
"No, but I've been so worried about you for these past few weeks. Now Norrington's getting closer to us and I don't know what'll happen if he does catch us. I know we'll die, but I don't want to lose you again."  
  
"When did you ever lose me?" Kate asked as her eyes drifted up to his.  
  
"I lost you when I left Port Royal."  
  
"You have no choice. It was for your survival, but you came back-"  
  
"Then I lost you again a few weeks ago when you grew angry at me father and me. It was the most horrible time of my life." Kaitlin rolled over so that her face was only inches away from Jack's and her chin rested on his chest. "It was bad for me too ya know. I missed when you would hold me, but I couldn't really trust you after I saw what your father was like."  
  
"What do ye mean?"  
  
"Drunk.he was damn drunk and scared the crap out of me. You don't do that do you?"  
  
"Do what?" Jack asked questionably.  
  
"Get drunk like that for no reason.put a gun to a woman's head.deny it." She trailed off in mid-sentence and relaxed as she closed her eyes and fell asleep with Jacks' arms around her. 


	15. Captured and a Proposition

Disclaimer: Well, you have to read my first story, "Pirate Meetings" before you read this. That disclaimer is the same as this one. I only own the characters I made up and the storyline. Everything else belongs to others such as the Walt Disney Company.except for the songs in here. (  
  
*YAY! I finished yet another chapter. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!* LONG LIVE THE INFAMOUS CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!  
  
Chapter 15: Captured and a Proposition  
  
Back in Port Royal, Will was sitting on a chair in the blacksmith shop, tapping his fingers on the table. His mind was on his daughter. What if Norrington catches her? That one thought lingered in his head since the day Kaitlin left home. Elizabeth walked through the door and sat down in front of Will, but he didn't even notice her. "Will.sweetheart, are you okay?"  
  
"Huh?" he asked, waking from his trance.  
  
"I said are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he replied, "I didn't even hear ye come in?"  
  
"I know. You've been like this for weeks now and I'm starting to get worried. Is this about our daughter?"  
  
"What do ye think?"  
  
"I know you're upset about what she did, but I know Captain Sparrow and his son will keep her safe. You told me that."  
  
"I know I did, but Norrington's been gone for weeks. What if he catches Kate?"  
  
"She'll be taken back here and most likely be hanged. There is a slight chance that I could persuade the Commodore not to hang her, but I doubt the same will work for Captain Sparrow and his son." Will opened his arms and Elizabeth sat in his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaitlin awoke in Jack's arms with her head still rested on his chest. He was so relaxed and it comforted her. He was the only one she could really count on and life right now was a complicated thing. When she sat up she heard screaming and the word FIRE! Jack instantly woke up and they both toppled off the bed as the Black Pearl jolted. Jack then stood up and helped Kate up. "What was that?"  
  
"I don't know, Kaitlin.I don't-DUCK!" he shouted as he pushed her to the ground and a cannonball came flying through the wall. They both looked up and then back at each other. "That's the second time that's happened to me," Kaitlin said laughing as Jack stood up and helped her to her feet once again.  
  
"Put some clothes on and meet me at the helm in a few minutes," he ordered as he handed Kate her clothes and ran out the door. She did as she was told and threw on a baggy, long-sleeved white shirt and black pants. After she grabbed her sword and pistol, she tied her hair back in a ponytail and ran up to the helm. The Black Pearl was alongside the Dauntless II, with Norrington and Captain Sparrow shouting and cursing at each other. "YOU BETTER SURRENDER NOW, SPARROW!"  
  
"NORRINGTON, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU.IT'S CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!" the Captain yelled back. Norrington threw him an evil look and ordered his crew to fire again. "Captain, what's going on?"  
  
"Norrington, Miss Turner.just Norrington. He says he's here for you."  
  
"Maybe I can strike up a deal with him then." Captain Sparrow and his son's eyes both glanced at Kaitlin. They were full of confusion and terror. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Captain, turn me over to the Commodore and follow us closely. If I need help, you'll know."  
  
"I thought you said that you'd be killed too if he caught you," the Captain's son interrupted.  
  
"Jack, we have no other choice. Just let me do this.I can win this battle."  
  
"Don't let her do it father!" Jack shouted. Captain Sparrow smiled at his son and then looked back at Kaitlin. A smile graced his lips and he placed a kiss on her forehead. "That's your mother talking.go now, Miss Turner."  
  
"WHAT? Father, you can't be serious-?"  
  
"I am serious, son. I know she can do this, so say goodbye to her and let her take care of this matter." Kaitlin hugged Captain Sparrow and then threw her arms around his son. "I Love You, Jack."  
  
"I Love you.just be careful, and promise me that you'll never leave me after this." Kate pressed her lips to his and then rested her head on his shoulder. "We'll never part.ever," she said with a smile as she picked up a rogue rope that hung from the mast of the Black Pearl. With a deep breath, Kaitlin swung across onto the Dauntless II and landed at Commodore Norrington's feet. "Well, well.MARINES!" he shouted as two officers came up behind Kate and lifted her up by her arms.  
  
"Commodore, is this the way to treat a lady like meself?" she asked with a sly smile as Gillette walked up to Norrington holding a pair of irons. Kaitlin willingly held out her hands and let him slap the irons on her wrist. As they took her below deck to Norrington's office, the ship stopped firing at the Black Pearl and started to drift away. Jack looked at his father and saw a tear run down his face. "Father, what's wrong?"  
  
"No matter how mad she is at me, she's almost a daughter nonetheless."  
  
Meanwhile, Norrington's office was quiet. Kaitlin sat on a chair with the two officers standing next to her, holding her down by her shoulders. Within moments, Commodore Norrington came in with David by his side. "Miss Turner, I see you have decided to join us."  
  
"Only to pose a question, Commodore. Then I shall be on my way."  
  
"I'm afraid not," David interrupted as he walked over to Kaitlin and took her hair out of her ponytail and let her natural waves flow down to her waist. Even in pirate clothes, she was still attractive to him. "Then, may I ask what you want of me now that I'm here, mate?" Kate asked.  
  
"Guards, you may leave us. She can do no harm with her hands in irons." They did as they were told and left Kaitlin to the Commodore and his cousin. There was an awkward silence for a few moments and David broke the silence with, "Why did you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" Kate asked sarcastically.  
  
"Why did you run away with PIRATES?"  
  
"Excuse me, but those pirates are my friends.my family.and the best people I've ever known, savvy?"  
  
"You're starting to sound like that daft Captain Sparrow," the Commodore stated firmly.  
  
"Better to be 'daft like Jack' than a stuck up snob!" Kate shouted. Both Commodore Norrington and Dave eyed Kaitlin closely, watching her every expression. There was no denying that she was becoming a pirate. "Miss Turner, you have betrayed the Crown and will therefore be hanged on our return to Port Royal."  
  
"I beg to differ," she replied slyly as she ran at the both of them and swung her arms violently against their heads, knocking them on their backs. She nodded proudly and ran toward the window and dove headfirst through the glass. She was airborne for only a moment and soon enough plunged into the cool Caribbean water. When Kaitlin surfaced she looked back at the Dauntless II and heard people shouting, "SHE'S GETTING AWAY!" These words made her swim away faster and she saw the Black Pearl floating only another four hundred yards away. She smiled at the sight of the magnificent ship, but then everything went black as she felt a strong pain shoot up her leg. 


	16. Sailing Plans

Disclaimer: Well, you have to read my first story, "Pirate Meetings" before you read this. That disclaimer is the same as this one. I only own the characters I made up and the storyline. Everything else belongs to others such as the Walt Disney Company.except for the songs in here. (  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update.GOD I HATE SCHOOL! Anyway, here be the next chapter in me story. It's sort of dull, but if it's not in here, the next chapter would confuse ye. *smiles* Hope ye all enjoy it! I'll bring the rum! LOL!  
  
Chapter 16: Sailing Plans  
  
Kaitlin awoke in a wooden room, but her eyes were still not in clear focus. She could make out about two figures, men obviously, but she couldn't see who they were. She groaned and soon both of the men ran to her side and she was able to make out their faces. "Captain Sparrow.Jack, how did I get back here? The last thing I remember was seeing your ship in the distance," Kaitlin said as she sat up and rested her feet on the floor.  
  
"Kaitlin, you should lie down," Captain Sparrow said as he knelt beside the bed.  
  
"Why, I'm just f-OW!" she yelled as she tried to stand up. She fell back onto the bed in pain and moaned loudly. "Your leg is the reason why you can't stand yet. Anamaria took the bullet out, but ye have to stay in here."  
  
"Aye, Captain," she whispered as he kissed her cheek and walked out of the cabin. His son helped Kaitlin lie down and stroked her hair away from her face. There was a long silence between them, but it was a comfortable silence. Jack slowly hovered over Kaitlin and kissed her softly. "I thought I lost you again."  
  
"Jack, I already told you that we weren't ever going to part. I meant those words and I'm keeping them."  
  
"You were very brave ye know. I can see why my father is so proud of you." Kaitlin sat up again and stared deep into Jack's eyes and smiled. "What did he say?"  
  
"My father is so proud of you. He has faith in you, even when I can't see it." Kate looked away and then back at Jack to find that he was crying. She reached her hand out to his cheek and gently stroked the side of his face, wiping away his tears. "What are you doing?" he asked questionably as he stared at the young woman in front of him, "Normally I'm doing this to you." Kate laughed silently and realized how much Jack really cared.it was more than she ever could have imagined. He was truly the only man who understood her.  
  
Meanwhile, Commodore Norrington and David were lying on the floor of a cabin when they opened their eyes. "Uh," Dave moaned as he sat up and looked over at his cousin, "Commodore, where's Miss Turner?"  
  
"She's.DAMN IT!" he shouted as they both jumped to their feet and looked at the window. The glass was shattered all over the floor and they both realized what had occurred. "GILLETTE!" David shouted, "GET DOWN HERE!"  
  
"Yes, Sir," he replied as he came running into the room, "What can I do for you."  
  
"Oh don't you dare start that gentleman act. Where the hell is Kaitlin?"  
  
"Well.uh.Sir.she's."  
  
"OUT WITH IT!" Commodore Norrington interrupted and his words made Gillette straighten up and swallow the thump in his throat.  
  
"She escaped through the window."  
  
"And where is she now?"  
  
"We saw the Black Pearl pick her lifeless body up from the water after we shot her. Miss Turner should still be alive and well."  
  
"Did you think to bloody go AFTER THE SHIP?!"  
  
"Well.we can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Commodore.we lost them." Commodore Norrington and David both walked over to the window and looked around. They were luckily able to control the anger that had built up inside them, but they were still irritated. "Gillette, sail us to Isla de Muerta."  
  
"To be honest, we don't quite know where that is."  
  
"THEN FIND IT YOU BASTARD!" The officer nodded his head and bowed as he ran out of the room and up to the helm. "Everyone.Isla de Muerta.NOW!" The entire navy cheered in agreement and went about their business.  
  
Back on the Black Pearl, Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the helm as he looked at his compass. I can't sail to Tortuga.but I could.NO.not Isla de Muerta."NO!" he said out loud. The entire crew's eyes focused upon him. "Did I just say that out loud?"  
  
"I'm afraid you did," a woman's voice replied. Captain Sparrow turned around and saw Anamaria standing there. "How did ye get up here without me seeing ye?"  
  
"I've been sitting up here for some time now.just resting. Now what are ye yelling about?"  
  
"I don't know where we can sail without that Norrington at our damn heels."  
  
"What about Isla de Muerta?"  
  
"Nah.he knows we'd go there because of me treasure."  
  
"Then what about 'your island'," the Captain's son interrupted as he came walking up to the helm.  
  
"Hell no.I ain't ever goin' back there again.NEVER!"  
  
"Calm down, Captain," Kaitlin said as she too came strolling up the steps, gripping the railing for her life.  
  
"Miss Turner, I told ye to stay in your cabin. Your leg needs to heal."  
  
"Captain Sparrow, I really don't give a damn about anything you say sometimes," she replied sharply as she reached the helm and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Ye should be resting!"  
  
"I'm.I'm fine," Kate said in almost a whisper as she leaned back against the railing, steadying herself, "Now listen up! Norrington and his stupid cousin are smart, but they forget that I know how they bloody think. Right now they would assume you would travel back to Isla de Muerta."  
  
"Wouldn't they think Tortuga?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Mr. Sparrow. If you sail there, they'll trap you, but it you sail to Tortuga and then Isla de Muerta.they won't catch you." The Captain pondered that thought for a moment and a smile crossed his lips. "That would work.and we can stop and see ye family if ye like."  
  
"They wouldn't want to see me, so I don't see the point."  
  
"Well, we be sailing to Tortuga mates, so get a move on!"  
  
"AYE!" the crew shouted as they ran back and continued there duties. The Black Pearl was once again going to Tortuga. 


	17. I Finally See You

Disclaimer: Well, you have to read my first story, "Pirate Meetings" before you read this. That disclaimer is the same as this one. I only own the characters I made up and the storyline. Everything else belongs to others such as the Walt Disney Company.except for the songs in here. (  
  
~Ahoy again mates! Sorry about the LONG delay. I've been at total writers block, plus.I'm working on about 3 to 4 other fics. OY! So many ideas.so little time. Thanks for the school sympathy, Moonlights Sundance.  
  
Chapter 17: "I Finally See You"  
  
About a week later, the Black Pearl docked in Tortuga. Kaitlin's leg had healed and she was again back on her feet. She slipped on some tight red pants and a baggy white shirt, which was tucked into her belt. She then went to her trunk and pulled out her sword and gun, tying them to her waist as she walked out of the cabin and up onto the deck. Captain Sparrow was standing on the gangplank and motioned her to come. She followed his orders and walked down the board with him to see her love standing at the bottom. She ran to Jack and hugged him like she hadn't seen him in ages. "I have to show you something," he whispered as he took her hands in his and led her down the streets of Tortuga.  
  
"What do you want to show me?" Kate asked as he dragged her into the back of the Faithful Bride tavern. She had a huge smile on her face, but it disappeared when she saw who was sitting at the table Jack led her to. There was a couple sitting there.a man and woman who she knew quite well. "Mother, Father.what are you both doing here?"  
  
"Captain Sparrow sent a message to us, telling us to be here at this time," Elizabeth said with a slight smile. Kaitlin crossed her arms when her gaze met her father's. His eyes were full of sadness, but anger was present there as well.and it scared her. "Hello, Dad." Will didn't answer his daughter. All he could do was stare at the pirate she had become. She no longer wore the clothes of a blacksmith and her hair hung loose.no ties. "Dad, are ye going to answer me?"  
  
"I don't know what to say to you, Kaitlin. You disobeyed me and had us both worried sick, you KILLED navy officers with a gun, and you're a fugitive.a pirate!"  
  
"So are you. You once told me that you felt as if you didn't belong your entire life. Well, I'm just tired of trying to fit my life into what is expected. It'd be like trying to fit a square into a circle."  
  
"You're still so young.you don't know what you're saying." As Will finished his sentence, Captain Sparrow came over with five mugs of rum in his hands. "'Ello Will.Elizabeth. Either of ya want some rum?" he asked as he placed the drinks on the table.  
  
"No.we don't drink anymore," Elizabeth said with a smile as she looked up at the Captain.  
  
"More for us then, aye?" he replied drunkenly as he looked at his son and Kaitlin, who each grabbed a mug and lifted it into the air. When Kaitlin's lips were about to touch the alcohol, Will stood up.rage reflecting in his eyes. "You will not drink that, do you hear me?"  
  
"Wanna bet?" she asked her father intently as she took a gulp of the rum. It tasted absolutely disgusting, but her point was to defy her father for being cruel and not understanding her anymore. Will didn't know what to do after he saw his only child violate his wishes. She then put her arms around Jack and his father and looked back at her own. "These men are the only ones who every really understood me. They are the only ones who trust me. I don't know where you get off disregarding who you really are and acting like it never existed. You shouldn't have hidden it from me.and you know what.I'm a bloody ADULT! I'll do whatever the hell I want with or without your blessing."  
  
"I can't look at you anymore, Kaitlin. You're not the daughter I remember. The girl who was mine listened to what I said and did it without question. She always sought my guidance and what has become of her.I don't know."  
  
"Father, your words can't hurt me any longer. Pirate is in my blood and that's what I've become. Just because you don't want to embrace your heritage doesn't mean that I can't love mine.so go to hell!"  
  
"I don't have to take this from a child!" he shouted as he ran out of the tavern, Elizabeth running after him. Captain Sparrow looked at Kaitlin with bewilderment. He had never seen her so angry.so precise in her words. Jack also seemed stunned that a loving woman like her could let her fury go so violently. "Kaitlin, why did you do that?" Jack asked.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Mouth off to your dad like that? You let loose on him like he was Norrington and I've never seen you like that."  
  
"Neither have I," Captain Jack interrupted, "Not even when ye were mad at me." An evil smile crossed Kaitlin's lips as she sat down at the table with them. Kate felt so much better after releasing her pent up rage on Will. But something.something else made her think what she had done was wrong. Wait, he always had ordered her around and lied to her for her entire life.so he deserved what he got.right?  
  
Meanwhile, Elizabeth chased Will down the streets of Tortuga and finally caught up to him in an alley. She pinned him against the wall and stared him straight in the eye. What Will saw scared him. His wife's eyes were more terrifying than ever before. They were full of concern, but so much ferocity was there too. "Something wrong, Elizabeth?"  
  
"How dare you EVER speak to your daughter like that? What the hell is your damn problem?" she shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
"She had it coming.she's a pirate now."  
  
"You are just so mad at her for the wrong reasons. You should be mad at YOURSELF! All you ever did was gain her distrust.especially when it came to men. You set her up with Norrington's cousin.NORRINGTON'S COUSIN! How thick are you? What would ever possess you to even think about that?"  
  
"I had her best interest at heart, my dear."  
  
"No.you didn't," Elizabeth said, her voice softening, "You had your best interest heart. You did that because for one brief moment, you thought this would put you on the Commodore's good side and you would be set for the rest of your life. My father thought that way too, but he let me choose you. Why don't you let Kaitlin be happy with her new life?" With those words, Elizabeth walked back to the tavern, leaving Will in darkness.  
  
About an hour later, Will finally moved from his hidden spot and walked back to the Faithful Bride. He saw his wife, Captain Sparrow, Jack, and his daughter all laughing and telling stories. "And then they made me their chief," Captain Jack finished.  
  
"How many times are you going to tell that story?" Elizabeth asked, laughing hysterically.  
  
"It gets boring after the hundredth time," Kate said with a smile as she leaned into Jack's embrace, smiling at the Captain. When she looked toward the door of the tavern, she saw her father standing there. Her eyes fixed upon him for a moment, but were emotionless. She then turned back and leaned her head on her lover's shoulder laughing once again.  
  
Will finally saw something in Kaitlin that he had never seen before.she was enjoying herself, smiling and laughing heartily. He hadn't seen that side of her since she was a little girl. She looked back at him again and he motioned her to come with him. "Excuse me," she mouthed to her companions as she stood up at walked over to her father with her arms crossed.  
  
"May I see you outside?" he asked.  
  
"I guess, but it'll have to be quick. Jack was telling me about all the pranks he used to play on the crew when he was a child."  
  
"Just a minute is all I need," Will replied as he led her to the outside of the tavern. She followed him with her arms crossed until they reached the docks. They both sat down on the edge and let their feet dangle over the side. "So.what do want?" Kate asked in a bratty tone.  
  
"I was watching you in the Faithful Bride."  
  
"I know.I saw you."  
  
"But I saw something different in you."  
  
"And what would that be?" she asked as she looked closely at her father. Will reached out and touched Kaitlin's cheek with a smile on his face. "What did you see?" she asked again.  
  
"I saw my little girl. The smart, cheerful little girl that I haven't seen in years. She was shining out through your eyes. I finally see you."  
  
"Oh, Dad," Kate said in tears as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and continued to cry. She rested her head on his shoulder and Will rested his chin on her forehead, kissing it gently. "I haven't held you like this in so long."  
  
"I'm sorry, Dad.for everything. I just.I didn't know who I was and I needed to find out," she choked out between sobs.  
  
"No.you were right. I shouldn't have lied to you and tried to set your life out for you. That should be your job.and you should be happy. I'm telling you now.go out and pursue your happiness.your dreams." Kaitlin looked up at her father and smiled. "Even if I'm a pirate and I'm in love with a Sparrow?"  
  
"Yeah.even if you're in love with a Sparrow." Kate smiled again and gave her father another embrace, watching the night sky above them. 


	18. Betrayal

A Pirate's Struggle  
  
Disclaimer: Well, you have to read my first story, "Pirate Meetings" before you read this. That disclaimer is the same as this one. I only own the characters I made up and the storyline. Everything else belongs to others such as the Walt Disney Company.except for the songs in here. (  
  
~AHOY! Long time no read, mates! Here's the next chapter. Thanks for bearing with me. I hope you all enjoy this story. There will be more to the story, and hopefully I won't take long to update again. Drink up me hearties, yo ho~  
  
Chapter 18: Betrayal  
  
The Dauntless II finally made it to Isla de Muerta. The fog surrounding the cursed island engulfed the ship of the fleet and sent a cool breeze through the area. Commodore Norrington stood at the bow of his ship and an evil smile crossed his lips. "Miss Turner.you will belong to my cousin.you're his," he said quietly as his gaze swept over the eerie calm that had surrounded him. It was extremely creepy and he crossed his arms as the ship finally made it into the bay. "Gillette, are there any ships?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Commodore.but no. Not a single ship in sight."  
  
"This is where they would be, right?" Dave interrupted as he ran down to his cousin.  
  
"That's what I thought. Sparrow's treasure was buried here and he took us here once.no.twice actually. This would be his next stop on his little adventure with Turner, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Didn't you mention Tortuga?"  
  
"Of course, but.he would EXPECT us to go there first."  
  
"I agree, but what if he thought like us?" Commodore Norrington laughed.actually laughed. The idea of a pirate "thinking" like him was incredibly entertaining. Then he stopped. "What's the problem, cousin?" David asked.  
  
"You may be right.Kaitlin's with him and SHE knows our bloody attack strategies! GILLETTE, WE'RE OFF TO TORTUGA!"  
  
"SET SAILS!" Gillette shouted to the navy.  
  
Meanwhile, Tortuga was just waking up. The whores came out of their houses, arms circled around men.people were sleeping in the streets.everything was normal. Jack and Kaitlin came walking out of their room and down to the lobby. Another fight was breaking out. Jack took out his pistol and fired it, which caused everyone to stop. "Not to intrude on this lovely business, but let us pass.and then ye all can keep fighting!" There was dead silence in the room and all eyes were on them as they walked through and out the door. Jack turned around and raised his arms. "YOU BASTARD!"  
  
"BITCH!" Men and women were soon fighting, shouting, and knocking each other against the walls again. When Kaitlin and Jack turned around, they saw the Captain, Will, and Elizabeth sitting by the docks. They both walked over to them, but heard them speaking about something important. "We're only here for today and then we're gone."  
  
"Captain Sparrow, you just got here. Can't you stay a little longer?"  
  
"Sorry, Liz.but we have to leave before Norrington gets here. That daughter of yours said that he would check Isla de Muerta first and then here, and she seems to be correct."  
  
"Can't you just come back to Port Royal with us?" Will asked.  
  
"Nope.'cause Norrington will be expecting that. We must be off early tomorrow in order to miss him and make him search longer. If we can slip by unnoticed, he'll be forced to give up his search."  
  
"He'll never give up!" they all heard a woman yell from behind them. When they turned their heads Kaitlin was standing there with the Captain's son next to her. "Love, we have no choice but to leave."  
  
"Captain, do you honestly think I don't know that? I understand that we have to leave, but I absolutely loathe it when you act like you know what the bastard thinks. I know how he thinks, and so do my parents.but not you," she replied calmly, not wanting another fight with him. Captain Sparrow stood up and pulled Kaitlin aside. He positioned her back against a tree and stared at her intensely. "I'm not mad at you, Miss Turner. I just want to tell you something."  
  
"Then please say it so I can get to spend time with your son."  
  
"You have all the bloody time in the world to spend with him. Now.I know you and your father just made up last night, but I think ye should spend time with him and your mother for the rest of the day."  
  
"Okay," Kate said with a smile as she embraced the Captain like he was her father. It meant so much for her to have people actually care about her for a change.  
  
The day passed rather quickly. Jack and his father had spent the day in the Faithful Bride drinking like there would be no tomorrow. Kaitlin and her parents were relaxing aboard the Black Pearl. Elizabeth had her head rested on Will's chest and Kate just sat in front of them telling stories, much like Jack had in the past. "You tell stories just like that Captain," Will said with a smile.  
  
"Aye.but anyway, when I was first kidnapped all those years ago, I saved Captain Sparrow from drowning.considering I couldn't stand him."  
  
"You've told us this one," Elizabeth interrupted, "You've taken on the traits of a pirate. You're not branded are you?" Kaitlin lifted her right sleeve and showed her parents her forearm. There was a fresh scar in the shape of a "P" on her arm. "Now, why did you do that?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Well, I figure if Commodore Norrington is gonna arrest me, might as well play the part of the fugitive that I am," Kaitlin replied as she pushed her sleeve back down, "I'm still the same woman I was before.just with attitude."  
  
"You had that long before you became a pirate." Kate laughed and punched Will in the arm jokingly for that comment. He slightly winced at his daughter's strength, but didn't show it to avoid more remarks. Suddenly, Mr. Gibbs and Anamaria came over to them and crossed their arms. "What's going on, Gibbs.Anamaria?" Kaitlin asked happily.  
  
"You're getting off here."  
  
"What are you mumbling about, Gibbs?"  
  
"What I just said.you're getting off."  
  
"What is this damn bullshit? You're not in char-" Kaitlin grew silent as she noticed a navy ship next to the Black Pearl. It was one she knew well.too well. She gasped and darted off the ship and down the gangplank with her parents right behind her. When Kaitlin looked back, she saw Commodore Norrington standing with Gibbs, shaking his hand. "Mom, Dad.you both keep Norrington and his goons busy. I need to get Jack and his father out of here."  
  
"Good luck then," Will replied as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed her forehead. Kate then vanished out of sight in search of her friends. Will and Elizabeth calmly strolled up to the Commodore and smiled. "Good evening, James," Elizabeth said with a fake smile, "How are you doing this fine night?"  
  
"Fine," he replied as he snapped his fingers. The navy came up behind Will and Elizabeth, grasping them firmly. "Why didn't I see this coming?" Will asked his wife. She shrugged and stared blankly at the Commodore. "Mr. Turner, we had a deal that your daughter would marry my cousin. May I ask what happened to that? You told me she was ecstatic about it."  
  
"I misjudged her feelings.sorry."  
  
"I'm afraid 'sorry' isn't good enough, Turner."  
  
"Lay off, Norrington! What do you want?" Elizabeth interrupted.  
  
"Mrs. Turner, all we want is your daughter. We captured her once, but she got away."  
  
"You can't force her to marry David."  
  
"But I can, Elizabeth.I can," Commodore said as he walked closer to her and grabbed her chin roughly, "You see, I already told her that she would be hanged.and she will.unless she marries him."  
  
"She'd late herself die before marrying that self-absorbed cousin of yours!"  
  
"How do you know that, Liz?" he asked with an evil smile.  
  
"She has my bloody common sense, so she wouldn't even consider marrying him. I'd also like to point out that she made quite a fuss when Will mentioned the arranged marriage. That's why she ran away."  
  
Meanwhile, Kaitlin darted into the Faithful Bride and saw Captain Sparrow and his son sitting at a table in the back with a bunch of whores. She shrugged and ran back there, pushing the whores off of them and pulling them to their feet. "Kate, what's the idea of spoiling our good time?" Jack shot a glance at his father for the remark and crossed his arms. "Don't ye mean YOUR good time? I don't want any of these wenches."  
  
"Jack, whatever.who cares? There's a mutiny."  
  
"What?" the Captain interrupted.  
  
"Your crew.they betrayed you. Norrington's talking with Gibbs and Anamaria, the Dauntless II is in the harbor, and my parents are trying to hold them off as long as they can. They're here for us!"  
  
"That can't be true. Gibbs be my first mate. He'd never betray me."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Both Jack and his father looked at her carefully and studied the emotions that were present in her dark eyes. She wouldn't lie about something like this. She had to be telling the truth. "Okay, we'll believe ye."  
  
"Good, Captain.but where are we gonna go? The navy's gonna be swarming the area within the next few minutes." The Captain looked toward the ground with a puzzled look on his face and then smiled. "Follow me," he whispered. Kaitlin and his son both ran after him. They bolted through a room in the back of the bar. The Captain locked the door behind them and lifted a wooden floorboard, revealing a hidden room below them. "JACK SPARROW, WHERE ARE YOU?" they heard some navy officers shout from the actual bar.  
  
"Shit," Kate whispered as she grabbed Jack's arm and clung to him like glue. The Captain motioned them to go down the steps. They followed his orders and he entered after them, locking the trapdoor as he dropped down with them. He led them farther into the room and turned on a small lantern. "Where are we?" Kaitlin asked as she glanced around.  
  
"The barkeep lets me stay here if I be in trouble. There's another way out, but it leads directly outside. We're underground and can reach the beach from here."  
  
"How long do we have to stay here? Norrington's gonna stay here until he finds us. We're gonna die.we're gonna die." Jack walked over to Kaitlin and pulled her into a comforting embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder and buried her face in his long hair. "We'll be fine, Kate. My father won't let anything bad happen."  
  
"That's right.I did promise ye that," Captain Sparrow said with a smile. Kaitlin turned around and hugged him as tight as she could, almost knocking the air out of him. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked back and forth, as if she was his own daughter. Suddenly, a door above them burst open and hundreds of footsteps were rumbling. "They're in here men. Find them!" one of the soldiers yelled.  
  
"Shit," Kate whispered as she gripped the Captain tighter and looked up at the ceiling. The floorboards above them were wobbling from all the weight, causing dust to fall down on them. Jack joined Kate and his father in a group embrace as they watched the boards continue to move.  
  
"Follow me," Captain Sparrow whispered as he led his son and Kaitlin down a small hallway and up another flight of stairs. He opened the trapdoor and tons of sand fell in on them. They were underneath the beach. "Damn," Kate almost shouted, coughing like a maniac. When the blinding sand cleared, Captain Jack stepped onto the beach, pulling Kaitlin up next, followed by his son. Kate's eyes widened and she screamed, "OH CRAP!" 


	19. Live or Die

A Pirate's Struggle  
  
Disclaimer: Well, you have to read my first story, "Pirate Meetings" before you read this. That disclaimer is the same as this one. I only own the characters I made up and the storyline. Everything else belongs to others such as the Walt Disney Company.except for the songs in here. (  
  
~I know I've said this before, but I would like to thank all of my reviewers. It means a lot to me that you like my story. Anyway, here's the next chapter, mates~  
  
Chapter 19: Live or Die  
  
Kate was pulled away from her companions and held with her arms behind her back. "JACK!" she shouted as they both turned around and saw her being held by David Norrington. Both the Captain and his son unsheathed their swords and pointed them at Dave. "Release her," Captain Sparrow said calmly.  
  
"I don't think so," David replied as he pulled out a dagger and placed it at her throat. Kate winced when she felt the cold steel at her neck, but tried to stay perfectly still. "Just let go of her before we have to force ye, mate."  
  
"How can ye do that when I'm the one with my knife at her artery? One wrong move and she's dead."  
  
"You won't kill me," Kate interrupted forcefully. David looked down at her and gave a sly smile. "Why won't I?"  
  
"Because you're a coward and you want me to marry you.that's why!" The steel was pressed harder at her throat and she flinched at the pain. David snapped his fingers and about twenty officers came up behind Jack and his father with their guns ready to fire. "Now, you all can come quietly.or we could just kill you now. Make your choice!" Captain Sparrow looked at his son who was ready for a fight and then over at Kaitlin. She was under pressure and in a horrible position to battle. He then saw her wink at him. His returned look questioned her, but she showed no emotion.  
  
In one swift motion, Kaitlin stepped on David's foot and grabbed his knife from his hand. She then elbowed him in the side and stabbed him in his right arm. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground as she took her place in front of the Captain and his son. She whipped out her sword and began to clash it with the navy officers, blocking blow after blow. Captain Sparrow and his son joined in and began to clash swords with the navy.  
  
They ended up killing half of them and then ran through the streets. Kaitlin led the way, followed by Jack, and then his father. They pushed through the crowds, but what was left of the navy continued to follow. "This way," Kate said as she motioned them to follow her into an alley. They all hid behind barrels of alcohol and watched the navy pass them. They all sighed relief, but then Kaitlin saw Jack and his father get hit over the head with guns. When she turned her head, she saw a red outfit and then darkness.  
  
Hours later, Kaitlin's eyes fluttered open. The bright sunlight shone through the window as she tried to sit up. Her head ached and when she made an attempt to move, she fell back down on the bed.wait.a BED? She couldn't move her arms or legs either. Kate glanced at her wrists and ankles, noticing that she was chained to the bedposts. She screamed at the top of her lungs and Jack came running through the door. He stroked her cheek and kissed her, soothing her stress. For some reason his kiss felt different. His lips were a different texture. When Kaitlin opened her eyes, she saw blond hair hanging around a pair of green eyes. She bit down on the man's lips and he pulled away in shock. "DAVID, WHAT THE HELL?" Kaitlin had seen Jack, but it was all a dream.David had been her kisser. "I thought you needed a moment to calm down," he replied coolly.  
  
"You had no bloody right to kiss me."  
  
"And you had no bloody right to bite me," Dave said as he showed her the palm of his hand, which was covered in blood. She had bitten him so hard that she had drawn blood. She continued to try and free herself, but no avail. She was chained in irons, obviously made by her father in Port Royal. "Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"You are in my room. We made it back to port yesterday."  
  
"Where's Jack? Where's Captain Sparrow?" Kaitlin asked frantically, shaking her arms and legs violently. David walked over to her and sat down on the bed, resting a hand on her shoulder. She shook it off and stared evilly at him, trying to show how angry she was becoming. "Well.those pirates have been locked up. They will be hanged at the end of the week.after we torture them."  
  
"NO!" she shouted back, "Let them go!"  
  
"We will.when we hang them."  
  
"David.please don't do this."  
  
"Sorry, my dear.but I'm bound by law.as are you," Dave replied as he unlocked her ankles so she could move more. He helped her sit up and stared into her eyes. When he leaned in to kiss Kaitlin, she spat in his face. "Gross," he whispered as he wiped her saliva from his face.  
  
"What do you mean that I'm 'bound by law'?"  
  
"You have an important choice to make."  
  
"And what would that be?" she asked. David snapped his fingers and two navy officers and Commodore Norrington came strolling in. The Commodore stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and the navy officers surrounded Kaitlin from behind and unlocked her arms. When they grabbed her, she kicked forward, flipping upside down and landing behind them. She grabbed their swords and kicked them forward so they lay on the ground. When Kate looked back up at David and the Commodore, they were laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"Did you honestly think we were that thick?" the Commodore asked as he snapped his fingers and four officers came in with their swords unsheathed and pointed at Kaitlin. She looked at all of them and moved backwards as they came closer. When she reached the wall, she threw one sword at a soldier and hit him directly in the chest, killing him. "Okay.three more," she said under her breath as she elbowed the window behind her and glanced over her shoulder. Only rocks lay below her.sharp rocks. She gulped and looked back at the soldiers who were now so close that she couldn't fight. She threw the sword to the wooden floor and raised her arms in defeat. "That's my girl," Dave stated as the soldiers grabbed her arms and tied them behind her back.  
  
"I'm NOT your girl!" Kaitlin shouted as she was seated on the bed. She sat with her eyes to the ground and knew that she was done for. She was a pirate.and this was going to be her undoing. "Miss Turner, I would like to inform you of a special circumstance."  
  
"Then just say it.and I would prefer to be referred to as Ms. Sparrow!"  
  
"Miss Turner, you have-"  
  
"MS. SPARROW!" Dave knew he had to shut her up, so he slapped Kaitlin across the face. She showed no emotion. To her, it felt as if she had been smacked in the face by a pillow. He wasn't that strong when it came to hitting someone. "Miss Turner, you have two choices."  
  
"Okay," she said curiously.  
  
"You are a pirate, a fugitive of the British Crown."  
  
"Yes, I know that.anything else we don't know?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Therefore," Dave began, "You will be hanged with Jack and his father. There is however, another option."  
  
"May I interrupt your little speech?"  
  
"As you wish," Dave replied honorably.  
  
"What about the rest of the crew? Are they to be hanged as well?"  
  
"They were thrown in the cells and had their throats cut this morning." Kate's eyes widened as she looked toward the ground in astonishment. That was something unexpected. "Every single one?" she asked.  
  
"Correct, my dear."  
  
"Let me get this straight.you got them to give up the Pearl and then killed them?"  
  
"I had no choice."  
  
"You.fucking.BASTARD!" she shouted, jumping to her feet and charging at him. Sadly, the soldiers grabbed her and held her back, pinning her to the bed as she continued to kick and scream. She struggled violently, but it didn't help. The men were too strong for her, even though she was a pirate. "SILENCE!" Commodore Norrington yelled. Kaitlin immediately stopped moving and looked at him. "David, you may continue. We don't have all day," the Commodore stated.  
  
"Thank you.now.back to earlier. Miss Turner, you can either be hanged at the end of the week.or.you can marry me and live a good and happy life." Kaitlin looked at him, anger beginning to reform. "What about Captain Sparrow and Jack?"  
  
"The will die for their crimes against the crown."  
  
"Then forget it! I'd rather die with them than marry you!" David looked hurt, but kept a straight face. "You can spend a week in the jail and think about this matter." With a snap of David's fingers, the soldiers grabbed Kaitlin and pulled her out of the room. "YOU FILTHY SON-OF-A- BITCH! DAVID, YOU LET ME GO!" He showed no reaction as she disappeared from his sight. 


End file.
